Tricks
by LadyLoveU7
Summary: Los engaños pueden ocasionar distanciamientos, aun en personas que se aman locamente —Oye —se acercó a ella y la tomó de brazo para que lo mirara a los ojos, Bella siempre caía rendida ante ese par de esmeraldas que la veían minuciosamente, Edward sonrió—. Sé que lo que quiero estar contigo —Bella negó. No podía creerle. Short fic BellWard (aunque parezca lo contrario xD)
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Bella sentía su corazón palpitando con fuerza. Nada de lo que hiciera o dijera el hombre grande, apuesto y sensual que tenía enfrente la libraría de la humillación que suponía el: "No te quiero de esa manera" que acababa de decirle. Y es que Edward Cullen no entendía que con sus palabras había destrozado no solo sus sentimientos, su corazón, sino también su alma enamorada. Todos los sueños que se había echo en su imaginación se deshacían frente a sus ojos color cafés.

¡Maldita sea!, pensó dolida.

—Creo que debería marcharme —dijo compungida, pero Edward la detuvo justo cuando iba dar el primer paso.

—Bella espera —Bella se topó con sus preciosos ojos esmeralda, ¡como odiaba que la miraran con ternura y lástima! la hacía sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía—. No quiero que por esto.. —dudó, no sabía como llamar a lo que acababa de pasarle con ella— no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie, que te...

—¿Disculpa? Las cosas no pueden seguir igual después de esto, Edward —recalcó el "esto" para demostrarle que le había dolido que llamara así a sus sentimientos expresados—. No, lo siento, pero no podemos seguir siendo amigos. Ya no.

—¿Porqué?

—Estás bromeando —dijo arreglándose el saco negro, y mirándolo por última vez—. No entiendas mal, acepto tu decisión —torció la boca, abrumada por la situación—, por eso te pido que aceptes la mía, de alejarnos al menos hasta que lo supere.

—Esta bien —aceptó de mala gana—, ¿vendrás a mi fiesta de Bienvenida? —Bella negó—. Entiendo.

—Adiós —mi amor, quiso decir. Inhaló profundamente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, no podía seguir ahí. Tenía que huir porque el momento había sido muy incómodo, por no decir doloroso y estresante.

Edward vio como Bella se marchaba a través de las gotas de lluvia, estaba oscuro y ya era tarde.

Se habían encontrado de casualidad en aquel callejón y de un segundo a otro observó a Isabella sonrojarse, entonces lo supo: ella le declararía sus intenciones. Aquellas que ya conocía y por lo tanto, correspondía, pero ella no podía saberlo.

No después del papelón que su familia la había hecho pasar en su mansión, no podía relegarla a una vida donde siempre la harían sentir como un insecto y que siempre le sacarían en cara su clase. También lo muy por encima que estaba Edward en comparación. No, era mejor así. Mentir para salvarla de la opresión que su familia le tenía preparada a la pobre Bella. No podía hacerle eso porque jamás se lo perdonaría. Y aunque le doliera horrores dejarla ir dolida, lo haría.

Así debía ser.

—Adiós mi amor —dijo susurrando en la oscuridad. Estaba seguro que la vida le pasaría factura por aquella decisión.

* * *

**¡Buenas a todos! **

**Aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia, espero que de corazón les haya gustado este pequeño prólogo ya que lo hice con amor xD **

**Nos estaremos leyendo seguido, bye bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Alguien golpeó la puerta de su despacho tan fuerte que le produjo jaqueca, no tenía ganas de aguantar nada ni a nadie. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo su novia, Irina Kane.

—¡Amorcito! ¿como estás? —dijo con su voz chillona, estampandole un beso en el cachete a Edward que le dejó todo su rouge en la mejilla, Edward la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—No me gusta que me manches, Irina —dijo limpiándose la mejilla con uno de sus finos y elegantes pañuelos—. Ya te lo he dicho.

—¡Oops! —dijo como si de verdad estuviera arrepentida—. Lo siento.

El joven de pelo cobrizo la miró y sonrió al hacerle la pregunta poco cordial que le hizo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya no tengo dinero.

—¡Me ofendes! —dijo con ironía—. Ni tú te crees eso —Edward enarcó una ceja y la miró de arriba abajo con desdén.

—No te aclaré —dijo con la misma ironía que ella—. Me refería a que ya no tengo dinero para tus caprichos —dijo con una sonrisa triunfal pintada en su precioso rostro de porcelana—. Sí quieres dinero, gánalo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con desinterés, prestándo más atención a sus uñas esculpidas que a Edward.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Trabajando en esta empresa tal vez como mi secretaria o —lo pensó sin dejar de reírse por dentro—. Mi asistente —casi se le escapa una estruendosa risa, una que Irina no le hubiera dejado escapar y le hubiera estampado una dolorosa bofetada como otras veces—. Piénsalo. Será fácil si..

—No —dijo tajante—. No voy a trabajar para tí, me niego.

Edward se pasó la mano por el rostro cansado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con cansancio.

—Porque no quiero que digan que sales conmigo por las inversiones que mi padre tiene en tu empresa —se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de frente con decisión—. No quiero que la gente hable de que lo nuestro no es real.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—Lo nuestro no es real —la lastimó con sus palabras, lo sabía, pero era cierto. Y no tenía caso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto—. Terminamos hace mucho —le recordó— pero tú insistes en que debemos seguir juntos, aunque tengas a alguien más por ahí.

—¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Edward? —se levantó de su asiento ofendida, ahora de verdad— no tengo a nadie más que tú —Edward sonrió con cinismo.

—Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Sam Uley, Jasper Hale por nombrarte algunos —dijo con calma con las manos juntas frente a su cara, mirándola impasible sobre su silla, detrás de su escritorio, parecía un rey de esas películas fantásticas—, y si mal no recuerdo —su mirada esmeralda se volvió letal—. El último era novio de mi hermana, Alice.

—Q-que demonios estás diciéndome —golpeó con sus manos el escritorio volcando uno de los adornitos de gel favoritos de Edward—. No tengo ni la más pálida idea de quienes son esos tipos, y es injusto que...

—¿Qué es lo injusto, eh? ¿Que te saque en cara tus infidelidades justo frente a tu cara? ¿O que te diga que no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida? —se levantó con todo su esplendor de la lujosa y acolchada silla para mirarla desde su altura, con desdén por supuesto—. No quiero verte nunca más, eres una mujer sin escrúpulos.

—Y aun así me ofrecías trabajo hace cinco minutos —se burló—, tú sí que tienes escrúpulos, Edward.

—Yo nunca te fui infiel —sentenció tajante.

—Eso no lo sé —lo encaró—, ¿Qué me dices de esa tal Bella que tienes en una foto guardada, eh? ¿Vas a decirme que ya no significa nada para tí una persona de la cual tienes una foto? Já, no soy ninguna idiota, imbécil.

—Hace seis años que no veo a Isabella —replicó—, y no cambies la conversación, te acabo de dar una oportunidad que ni siquiera tu padre quiere darte y la desaprovechaste, así que ya no tenemos nada más que hablar, ni que ver —se hizo para atrás y se arregló la corbata con elegancia—. Terminamos, señorita Kane —dijo solemne y la miró fijo a los ojos—. Esta vez para siempre.

Irina estaba atónita, lo insultó de pies a cabeza y salió dando un fuerte portazo.

No podía creer lo hipócrita que podía ser. Había estado revolcándose con muchos de lo que alguna vez habían sido sus amigos, y socios. Todos ellos tenían esposas y Irina solo pensaba en sí misma, como ellos. Ni sus hijos les habían importado, mucho menos a ella.

Suspiró con alivio, al fin podría descansar una noche al menos, hace mucho que no podía pegar un ojo sabiendo que estaba con otra mujer que no era Bella. En todo este tiempo solo había tenido relaciones esporádicas, nunca nada serio. Hasta que conoció a Irina, y el signo dolar se colocó de inmediato en sus pupilas. Aquella relación era un negocio redondo, sobre todo porque el padre de Irina buscaba un buen partido para su hija, que supiera manejar sus negocios incluso mejor que el mismo David Kane.

Ya que la incompetente rubia no servía para nada relacionado con empresas, cuentas y distribución de servicios. Realmente Irina solo servía para pintarse las uñas y modelar cada que le aparecía un contrato de pasarela, nada más.

Ahora con la insoportable modelo fuera de su vida, haría lo que siempre había querido hacer, buscar a la que un día rechazó vilmente bajo la lluvia en aquel diciembre veinticuatro, un día justo antes de Navidad, en aquel frío, oscuro y tenebroso callejón. Tomó su sacó del perchero que tenía al lado de la puerta y salió a buscar la mujer de su vida, la que siempre había amado y amaría hasta que se le acabaran las fuerzas, la única mujer en el mundo que podía hacer feliz a Edward Cullen. No era otra que Isabella Swann.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de la historia, sé que será corto. Así que no demoraré en actualizar! :D**

**Gracias por leer! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Las horas pasaban lentas en aquella cafetería.

Desde el divorcio de sus padres, Bella tenía que trabajar de sol a sol para mantenerse ella y a su madre. Sobre todo porque Reneé estaba enferma y necesitaba cuidados especiales. Bella, lo mínimo que podía hacer era cuidarla por todo lo que habían hecho tanto ella como Charlie, aunque ya no estuviera. Se había ido dos años antes por un cáncer de pulmón, destrozándolas tanto a ella como a su madre, quién en el fondo nunca dejó de amarlo. Bella lo sabía, habían sido como agua y aceite, pero se habían amado muchísimo. Igual que ella amaba a...

—¿Qué piensas?

—Eh —la voz de Seth la sacó de sus cavilaciones—. Nada, sólo en el nombre de las medicinas que debo comprar en la farmacia para Reneé.

—Ah —dijo inseguro, no le creía nada, obvio.

—¿Tú no deberías estar atendiendo a los clientes? —dijo levantándose y acomodándose su mandil—. Este lugar está atestado.

—¿Así como tú estabas fantaseando con no sé qué..?

—¡Cállate! —dijo enojada—. Y vamos, tenemos mucho trabajo —Seth se puso la mano en su sien y dijo "a la orden jefa" haciéndola rodar los ojos con fastidio—. Eres un tonto, Seth.

... . ...

La jornada laboral había terminado, pero Bella estaba realmente agotada.

Y aun debía pasar por la farmacia a comprar las medicinas de su madre, corrió por el lado contrario de donde estaba su casa y llegó sin aliento hasta donde se encontraba la dichosa farmacia, al llegar casi estaban cerrando, y a sus espaldas una voz familiar la sorprendió. Se giró con lentitud mientras el hombre detrás de la rejilla se retiraba para traerle su pedido. Sus ojos debían estar engañándola, el que estaba detrás de ella no podía ser él, no podía tratarse de...

—Edward.. Cullen —su voz sonó finita como un hilo, ¿acaso se trataba de un sueño? ¿Que hacía el hombre que había estado enamorada todo este tiempo detrás de ella?—. ¿Tú?  
—Bella —dijo Edward suavemente—. Isabella... Swann.

—Eh, yo...

—Señorita, son ciento sesenta y cinco dolares —Bella buscó en su chaqueta su billetera, pero Edward ya se le había adelantado y pagó al dependiente su pedido—. Gracias —dijo el hombre.

—Guarde el cambio —dijo Edward, el dependiente lo miró agradecido y los dejó solos.

—¿Porqué hiciste eso? —cuestionó.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Porqué me dio la gana.

—Eres un... —se puso colorada de enojo, no le gustaba nada que él hiciera eso, como hacía tiempo atrás las veces que habían ido a cenar o al cine, cuando eran amigos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó más calmada—. Creí que ya no venías a este barrio.

—No venía, hasta ahora —Bella lo miró incrédula.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber— ¿Que es lo que hay aquí que tengas que ver?

—Nada —contestó sin más— Solo pasaba por aquí, y quería ver a algunos conocidos, visitarlos —Bella rió en su cara.

—¿Tú, Edward Cullen visitando a los pobres? —Edward se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado—. Ni que fueras _Robin Hood._

—Búrlate si quieres —dijo empezando a tomar dirección contraria a donde ella estaba. Bella le dio alcance y le preguntó cuando estaba un poco más cerca de él.

—¿Porque has venido, Edward?

Esa pregunta lo mató, no era como la que había hecho minutos atrás, era más profunda.

—Sí te digo que vine a verte —se dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos y contemplarla mejor—. ¿Me creerías? —Bella abrió mucho los ojos, ¿había venido a verla a ella? Tenía que estar jugando.

—¿Porqué harías eso? —preguntó con voz muy suave— Tú tienes novia.

—Ya no.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó atónita— Es una chica demasiado...hermosa —dijo con un tinte de tristeza que Edward captó. Eso era lo que Carlisle le había dicho una vez que vino a Forks por asuntos de trabajo y Bella se lo topó.

El pelirrojo se acercó a donde ella estaba y le acarició con mucha suavidad su pálida mejilla y sonrió de lado.

—No es más hermosa que tú —Bella se quedó incapaz de moverse, ¿había oído bien? Edward Cullen le había dicho que era hermosa, aun más que la supermodelo Irina Kane. Debía estar loco de remate. Se zafó de su agarre suavemente y sonrió.

—Ella es una supermodelo —dijo tan despacio que a Edward le costó oírla.

—¿Y? —se acercó tanto a ella que parecían estar pegados, su colonia masculina le inundó deliciosa mente sus fosas nasales. En verdad, Edward Cullen era irresistible.

—Cómo que ¿y? —dijo alejándose de él lo más posible, no quería caer en su embrujo, porque sino no podría salir nunca—. No sé que intentas haciéndote el seductor conmigo, Edward, pero te aviso que si quieres burlarte de mi no vas a...

—Lo último que haría en el mundo sería burlarme de tí.

—Eh.. lo estás haciendo ahora —dijo con ironía— O mejor dicho de nuevo.

—Escucha, Bella —quiso acercarse, pero ella retrocedió dos pasos así que habló desde su lugar—. No quiero burlarme de tí, ni quiero que te confundas. No he venido a este lugar con el propósito de visitarte y pedirte que seas mi novia ni nada de eso... solo —Bella se quedó petrificada en su lugar, el labio inferior le temblaba, y su temperatura había comenzado a elevarse, por encima del frío que hacía ese mes de Diciembre.

—¿Qué... dijiste?

—Que no he venido con la intención de pedirte que salgamos, Bella —sonrió de medio lado, y tomando sus dos manos se puso de rodilla frente a ella y se las besó—. Sino a enamorarte nuevamente.

—¿Qué? —no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo —¿estás loco?

—Sí —sonrió—. Loco por ti. Desde hace más de seis años, Isabella Swann.

* * *

**Holis! Aquí traigo con mucho placer el capítulo 2 :D ****Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima :3 jijiji**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

El tiempo pasaba en la vereda de aquella vieja farmacia. No sabían si habían sido minutos o tal vez horas las que habían pasado mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos como un par de novios adolescentes, con esa chispa tan característicamente excitante y soñadora.

—Yo —comenzó Bella— No...

—Lo sé, descuida —se levantó de su lugar apenado, sonrió apenas— fue precipitado todo lo que dije, lo sé, ni lo digas...

—¡No! —dijo deteniéndolo. Genial, ¿ahora que le diría? estaba en problemas—, escucha Edward, no es que, no sienta ya nada por tí, pero... —los ojos de Edward brillaron de forma soñadora, como un niño que sabe que ganó algún premio, Bella tragó en seco— han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos años que... no sé como... —dudó y se rascó la nuca evitando su fuerte mirada esmeralda— han pasado tantas cosas que no sé como explicarte que... que yo... yo no.. no

—¡Bella! —un chico en motocicleta se paró en la acera de la vereda donde ellos estaban, no sin hacer antes una pirueta tipo giro mortal para impresionar a su chica, el extraño muchacho se sacó el casco y sonrió en dirección a Bella— te estuve buscando, nena —se acercó a ella y le plantó semejante beso en los labios que la dejó atónita tanto a ella como a Edward —Seth me dijo que estabas en la farmacia hace como una hora —sonrió de lado y le pasó el brazo por los delgados hombros de Bella y la atrajo hacía su fuerte y musculoso pecho —pensé que ya te habrías ido a casa, pero pasé igual por si te encontraba, miró en dirección a Edward—. ¿Quién es? —dijo el morocho altísimo a Edward Bella sonrió con los labios apretados.

—Edward Cullen —dijo extendiéndole la mano, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ajá —dijo el extraño y luego miró a Bella—. ¿Y lo conoces de la infancia o algo así?

Bella dudó, no sabía ni que eran, carraspeó antes de responder.

—Así es —explicó con toda la calma que pudo reunir —Edward es un amigo de la infancia, su padre, Carlisle Cullen, y Charlie eran amigos de la infancia también, así fue como nos conocimos —admitió— Edward, te presento a Jacob Black —dijo sonriendo como una tonta—. Mi novio.

Esas simples palabras habían sido mortales para Edward ¿su novio?, debía ser una broma de mal gusto, pero no lo era. Lo sabía, sobre todo porque parecía que realmente le gustaba el señor _Hércules_. Y no era para menos. Era guapísimo, alto, fornido y con una sonrisa blanca como la leche que contrastaba a la perfección con su piel bronceada. Era el prospecto perfecto para una chica dulce y amable como Bella. Y se veían tan bien juntos y abrazados.

Rezongó por dentro.

No sabía si lo que sentía era dolor, rabia, ira o resentimiento, pero un poco de cada emoción lo dominaba en el preciso momento en que ese infeliz, musculoso y sexy moreno le partió la boca de un beso. Sin embargo, siendo tan frío como era, no demostró que estaba a punto de explotar y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos... si es que no lo noqueaba antes.

—Era lo que intentaba contarte —dijo Bella apenada —espero que no...

—Está bien —la cortó Edward— al fin y al cabo solo somos viejos amigos —sonrió falsamente para despistar, respiró profundo tratando de digerir la palabra "amigos". La misma que le había dicho a ella tiempo atrás. Ahora sentía en carne propia lo que dolía cuando la persona de la que estabas enamorado no quisiera más que una amistad. O peor aun, ya tuviera a otra persona a su lado—. Creo que debería irme —dijo sin más y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Hey, Cullen! —lo llamó con una seña para que se acercara a donde estaban ellos—, va a llover —Edward miró el cielo, el estúpido _Johny Bravo_ tenía razón—, quédate a cenar con nosotros y luego te acerco a un hotel para que descanses.

—Gracias, pero no. Puedo ir solo —se acercó para darle la mano y tocarle el brazo en gesto amistoso, aunque lo que quería era sacarle los ojos por tener abrazada a Bella como si intuyera que quería robársela. Y no estaba tan loca la idea —Adiós Bella, —se acercó para darle un corto abrazo. Luego se giró para marcharse, no sin antes sentirse deprimido por la manera en ella se despidió de él. Como a un simple amigo de la infancia. Suspiró, se lo tenía bien merecido por romper su corazón años atrás, ahora ella estaba en brazos de otro sujeto. Y lo peor de todo era que parecía feliz de estar con el tal Jacob Black. Lo odiaba, quería matarlo por robarle a su chica.

¿Su chica?

Já, se rió de si mismo y se metió a su Volvo C30 sin mirar atrás,

—Espero que estés bien —dijo Bella despidiéndose por ultima vez—. Eddy.

Eddy, así lo llamaba cuando eran más jóvenes, cuando tenían once años él y ella séis, Edward solo asintió y cerró la puerta del conductor diciéndose a si mismo lo irónica podía ser la vida mientras ponía la llave en el contacto y encendía.

Había ido a buscarla para con ella sin importarle lo que su familia pudiera opinar, esos imbéciles que le habían arruinado el pastel desde un principio. Gruñó impotente, como los odiaba, sobre todo a su madrastra Elisabeth.

Quien no hacía otra cosa que meterse una y otra vez en su vida privada, y convencía a Carlisle de que actuara siempre a su modo ¡malditos fueran todos ellos! ¡maldito fuera él que no lucho por lo que realmente amaba! Ahora no podía quejarse, pues era lo que se había buscado desde un principio.

Sonrió de medio lado, sin dejar de mirar al frente mientras conducía.

—Eres un cabrón —se dijo a sí mismo, ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

* * *

**Holaaa de nuevo!**

**Sí! estoy como loca por esta historia!**

**Así que aquí les regalo un capítulo más YEEEI! **

**Sé que aun el fic está tomando forma, pero me gustaría que sacaran sus conjeturas y que me lo dijeran con un review ;) **

**Besos a todos y nos leemos muy prontito :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Stephanie Meyer no me pertenecen, solo la trama es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

—¡Hey, Bella! —la llamó Jacob, Bella reaccionó, estaba como en un trance— te decía que me agradó tu amigo el estirado —Bella lo miró incrédula.

—No es estirado —replicó con tranquilidad.

—Pues lo parece —se metió una gran porción de pastel de carne a la boca y sonrió— su forma de vestir era pulcra e impecable —agarró su cerveza Corona y tomó un gran sorbo— y sus zapatos me encantaron —se encogió de hombros— eso que ni siquiera esas cosas son mi estilo.

—Eso es lo que me parece increíble en ti —Jacob volvió a morder su porción de pastel.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Te das con cualquier persona, sin importar su clase social o su ropa —sonrió de lado con ternura—. Creo que esas cosas son las que me gustaron de tí desde un principio —le dio un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios— también que eres muy sincero y espontáneo —Jacob eructó delante de Bella— ¡Jacob!

—Oh, oh —dijo como un niño regañado— cuando me llamas así, es por que estás enfadada.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Lo siento nena —le dio un beso en la mejilla para calmarla— sabes que no puedo contenerme, al igual que con los gases.

—¡Ush! —se levantó de la mesa— siempre, cuando comemos, cenamos o salimos con amigos, terminamos hablando de gases ¡estoy harta! —Jacob, al ver que Bella estaba realmente enojada, se levantó de su asiento y la miró dulcemente para intentar tranquilizarla.

—Sé que todas estas cosas te molestan, Bells, pero —se rascó la mejilla— es parte de mi naturaleza —Bella rodó los ojos.

—No eres un lobo, ya hablamos de esto, Jacob.

—No es lo que dicen mis raíces —susurró. Bella negó con una media sonrisa, Jacob no cambiaría, y mejor para ella, así podría reírse cuando las cosas entre ellos se pusieran tensas.

—Eres igual a Seth —suspiró con cansancio—. No hay remedio.

...

—Bien cariño —bostezó fuertemente— creo que ya es hora de irme.

—Sí —dijo levantando los platos— te acompaño hasta la puerta —se dispuso a dejar rápidamente los platos en la cocina para acompañarlo, pero Jacob la detuvo.

—No es necesario —dijo con ternura, Bella asintió.

—¿Mañana vendrás?

—Claro —la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacía— si por mí fuera —le ronroneó en su oído, depositando un suave beso ahí— te secuestraría y —comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente —haríamos cosas traviesas todo el tiempo —comenzó a decender hasta llegar a su huesuda clavícula y morderla con suavidad, Bella sintió que su piel se erizaba. Como le gustaba que le hiciera eso, se dio la vuelta lo rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a besarle con desesperación, la euforia era tanta, que hasta le rodeó la cadera con sus largas y torneadas piernas, a continuación echó la cabeza hacía atrás y Jacob comenzó a besarle la garganta y a morderla como había hecho con su cuello. De forma suave y sensual.

Bella suspiró endiosada.

—Oh Jake —la colocó contra la pared y siguió besándola entre deseoso y hambriento, Bella se restregó ansiosa contra su masculinidad mientras que colocaba las manos en su trasero, era duro y firme como una roca —S-sí —dijo anhelante, Jacob se pegó mucho a ella para que sintiera su bultote bien dotado— mmm... —y rectó, ya deseoso por poseerla.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, con insistencia— ya no podemos detenernos, nena.

—No —dijo bajándose de él con mucho cuidado— mi mamá no oirá nada con las medicinas que le compré. —Jacob la miró extrañado, y Bella sacó de su bolsillo una blíster de pastillas rosadas que decían "Duerma bien"

—¡Oh! —Bella sonrió— Genial, nena —La tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta la habitación, deseoso por poseerla. Aun más deseoso que la misma Bella.

...

Luego de una buena noche apasionada, Bella despertó entre los fuertes brazos de Jacob. Había sido una noche fantástica, su novio era increíble en la cama, tanto, que se moría de ganas por montarlo ahora mientras lo observaba dormir.

Se levantó como pudo al baño, quitándose esos semejantes bíceps de encima, y entró al baño a atender sus necesidades, ¡maldición! tenía la apariencia de una mujer que había tenido sexo durante una semana, y no solo una noche. Y es que su cara de satisfacción la delataba completamente, ¡maldición! ¡maldito Jacob! ¡Tenía que ser tan bueno en la cama, como un lobo! Cuando le ronroneaba en la oreja la ponía al cien.

Negó para quitarse esos locos pensamientos y se lavó la cara. Al salir miró la hora en su reloj.

—¡Carajo! —dijo mientras buscaba por todos lados su pantalón y su sostén desparramados quien sabía donde— voy a llegar tarde a trabajar.

—¿Qué? —dijo Jacob somnoliento—. ¿Qué sucede, nena?

—Se me hace tarde para llegar a la cafetería —se colocó primero el sostén, luego la camisa que era el uniforme de trabajo, y buscó un nuevo par de bragas. Las que había usado antes de hacer el amor con Jacob habían desaparecido en la euforia— no puedo hacerlo de nuevo —se colocó las medias y cuando iba ponerse la ropa interior el joven la haló de nuevo a la cama para que se tranquilizara— no tengo tiempo para esto.

—Shhh —puso un dedo en su boca para callarla— no tienes que ir hoy, nena.

—¿Qué? —dijo incrédula.

—No.

—N-no puedo...

—Sí que puedes —dijo tajante— ¿se te olvida que yo soy el dueño de esa cafetería? —tomó su celular de la mesita de luz y se lo dio— llama a Seth, él estará a cargo por hoy.

—Pero...

—Sin peros, Isabella, haz lo que te digo o estás despedida —Bella lo miró atónita.

—¡No hablarás en serio!

—¡Muy en serio! —sonrió pícaramente— ¿crees que estoy satisfecho con solo una noche? —le robó un estruendoso beso que la hizo sonreír—. Ven aquí, preciosa —Bella se dejó hacer y comenzó a reír como loca. Siempre la convencía cuando empezaba a besarle cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Esta bien, tu ganas —fue lo último que dijo, antes de que ambos se entregaran a otra ronda de placer.

* * *

**;) **

**Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Stephanie Meyer no me pertenecen, solo la trama es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Bella sentía que la relación que tenía con Jacob se había ido a pique poco a poco, hasta tornarse un tanto insoportable. Jacob se había vuelto un tanto controlador, por no decir, maníaco y celoso. Ya casi no la dejaba hablar con ningún hombre, poco y nada con Seth y algunos miembros de su pandilla ni siquiera podían acercarse. ¡Era ridículo!

Desde que intimaron deliciosamente la última vez hace dos meses, se había puesto demasiado posesivo. Como si pensara que algún otro macho podría quitársela. Pensar en eso la ponía de peor humor porque ella no era un pedazo de carne por el cual debían pelearse los hombres, pero Jacob había cambiado su punto de vista. Y luego de dos años, Bella empezó a pensar que la ruptura de su noviazgo estaría cerca.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo tajante ella a él.

—¿Qué será? —ni siquiera había volteado a verla, cosa que le molestó bastante a Bella.

—No creo que demos para más, Jake —lo soltó de una— las cosas entre nosotros... ya no están funcionando como antes.

—Lo sé —dijo apenado— pero no quiero perderte —dejó el dinero que estaba contando en la caja registradora, salió del mostrador y se colocó frente a ella—. Sabes que estoy loco por ti.

—Yo sé —dijo tratando de no acordarse quien le había dicho lo mismo hace dos meses en la vereda de la farmacia— pero no creo que esto siga adelante —le tomó las manos y se las apretó— aparte del excelente sexo que tenemos, no hay nada más. No puedo seguir así, Jake —apretó los labios con fuerza, decir aquello era bastante difícil— además me celas hasta con los animales, no es justo. Esto no está bien —suspiró con cansancio— de verdad creí que eramos el uno para el otro —sonrió con tristeza.

Respiró profundo y exhaló.

—Nunca te he dado motivos para desconfiar —dijo— y tú no dejas de celarme como si fuera la peor persona... eso no me hace bien.

—¡No! —la cortó y exhaló profundo— te amo, eso es lo que me pasa. Soy protector, es todo.

Bella sonrió con cariño.

—Yo pensé que te amaba también, Jake, hasta que me di cuenta de que nuestra relación era el consuelo que tenía por no poder estar con la persona que realmente me importa —besó sus dos manos y se las apretó con fuerza—. Adiós Jake —besó suavemente su mejilla para despedirse, pero la abrazó de la cintura contra su cuerpo —había sido algo frívola al decirle aquello, pero no tenía caso seguir engañándolo. Pensaba en Edward Cullen seguido, y eso no estaba bien.

—¿Quién es él? —cuestionó.

—No tiene importancia —negó tratando de esquivar sus ojos chocolate dolidos, cosa que la hicieron sentir verdaderamente mal— ni siquiera volveré a verlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No es de aquí?

—Suficientes preguntas —le besó la frente y lo miró a los ojos— ¿sabes? podemos despedirnos de una manera especial —Jacob no entendió al principio a lo que Bella se refería.

—Te refieres a ¿ir a cenar o algo así? —Bella rió coqueta y negó. Le susurró algo al oído y la cara del chico se mostró realmente entusiasmada. Jacob Asintió —¡súper! —la tomó de la mano y la sacó del pequeño recinto de aquella antigua cafetería que le pertenecía —Seth —le aventó el mandil de Bella en la cara y sonrió jubiloso—. Otra vez estás a cargo.

Sin más la pareja salió hasta el estacionamiento y se subieron a la motocicleta de Jacob para perderse de vista en unos cuantos segundos.

—Genial —dijo con sarcasmo. Sabía lo que eso significaba, pues era cuarta vez esa semana que lo dejaban a cargo a él mientras Jacob y Bella partían hasta la casa del susodicho a atender sus "asuntos"—. Conejos —dijo con fastidio.

* * *

**Jajajaja estoy a full con el fic. Sean felices chicas y chicos!**

**Muaac!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Twiight no me pertenecen a mi sino a su creadora Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

* * *

Comparó los precios, y la diferencia entre la miel pura de abejas y la de mezcla era casi la misma, ¿como podía ser posible que la gente consumiera algo que no era puro estando lo puro casi al mismo precio?

—Sobre gustos —se dijo mientras metía ambas mieles en el cesto de compras, una para ella y la otra para su mamá— Oh, no olvides las galletas y los dulces de fresa para Reneé —se dirigió hacía la sección de cosas dulces, metió tres paquetes de galletas con chispas de chocolate, dos bolsas de dulces de mantequilla (no había encontrado los de fresa) y partió hacía la caja a pagar. Cuando estaba por llegar a la cola donde pagaría los artículos, un anuncio en una pantalla plasma del supermercado llamó su atención, en él se mostraba a la famosísima actriz Charlize Theron haciendo propaganda al famoso perfume J' Adore. Bella sabía que debía estar en más de quinientos dólares, y tal vez una imitación. No la fragancia original que tal vez estaría en más de mil dolares. No podía siquiera aspirar a comprar algo así... ¡en su vida!, solo los ricos podían darse esos lujos. Pagó sus cosas y se marchó.

Estaba por subir a su Monovolúmen (regalo de Charlie) cuando notó que en uno de los mini shoppings que había enfrente del supermercado estaba una clandestina y elegante perfumería, se acercó para ver que había en oferta. Ese mismo perfume que le había gustado estaba en exhibición, se acercó con la bolsa de compras aun en las manos y se posó para mirarlo entre la vidriera, era hermoso. Bella se sentía cautivada tan solo de verlo, una muchacha que trabajaba en la tienda se acercó a ella con una elegante sonrisa.

—¿Deseas sentir la fragancia? —sin darle tiempo a responder le regaló una línea olfativa de cartón blanco donde estaba el perfume colocado—. Es para ti —se la extendió.

—Gracias —dijo Bella sintiéndola—. Dios mío es deliciosa —volvió a oler el perfume, encantada —. ¿Cuánto duele? —la muchacha no entendió su chiste así que Bella se lo explicó—. ¿Cuanto cuesta?

—Setecientos cincuenta dólares.

—Ah —devolvió el cartón— Gracias.

—De nada —sonrió la muchacha—, Oh y este es tuyo —le entregó el cartón y de bajo le dio con mucha discreción una cajita muy pequeña con el nombre del perfume. Bella la miró a los ojos—. Es una muestra.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, la chica solo se encogió de hombros.

—Me caes bien —Bella se sonrojó, no supo que decir más allá de un muchas gracias.

—Tú también me caes bien —contestó con una sonrisa.

—¡Webber! —de a dentro de la tienda se oyó una voz muy gritona que parecía haber salido del infierno, por lo enojada que estaba la dueña—. No te pago para que socialices —por poco la toma del hombro para llevarla dentro del lugar —ve a acomodar las cremas como debe ser.

—Sí señora Fenster —la chica hizo una cara apenada delante de Bella que casi la hizo llorar, la mujer aquella se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba de donde.

—Y tú —se dirigió a Bella ahora—. Sí no vas a comprar nada ¡Lárgate! —sin más se metió a dentro del local. Bella negó. Era una grosera, pobre muchacha. Regresó a su monovolúmen tranquilamente, y sin más se marchó a casa.

...

Al llegar, su mamá ya había preparado el almuerzo, cosa que disgustó mucho a Bella, ya que Reneé debía descansar lo más posible.

—Te dije que yo puedo encargarme de todas las cosas —le dijo cuando salió con una charola de la cocina.

—No quiero que lo hagas —comenzó a toser fuertemente— ya has hecho.. tanto por.. mí desde que tengo memoria —siguió tosiendo cada vez más y más.

—Mamá, siéntate —le acercó una silla para que se sentara— te sentirás mejor.

—Gracias cielo —Bella sonrió.

—A que no sabes que me pasó hoy —dijo entusiasmada, acercó su bolso y sacó la pequeña cajita con el perfume que la joven de la tienda le había regalado— una joven bastante agradable me regaló esto —le mostró la cajita orgullosa— es el perfume de Charlize Theron, mamá, J' Adore —Reneé abrió mucho los ojos, era en efecto, el perfume que a Bella tanto le había gustado desde que vio aquel comercial, incluso sin conocer el aroma—. La joven trabaja en una perfumería, y me lo regaló cuando vio que babeaba por él —ambas rieron.

—Típico de tí —dijo su madre, Bella se encogió de hombros.

—De vez en cuando puedo ser femenina, mamá —su madre negó.

—Qué yo sepa, solo lo haces cuando te enamoras —hizo una mueca pensativa— y ya no estás con Jacob, así que eso solo sería con...

—Ya —se levantó de su asiento, algo malhumorada— voy a poner los platos en la mesa —Reneé la vio marcharse hacía la cocina, sin más. Suspiró, no le gustaba cuando pasaban momentos tensos.

...

—Iré a dormir —dijo Reneé, y sin decir nada más se retiró algo acongojada, el almuerzo había sido más silencioso que de costumbre, y no quería estar así con su única hija.

La puerta principal sonó y Bella la ignoró creyendo que su madre la había oído y abriría, pero no fue así. La puerta volvió a sonar, cuando la abrió encontró un paquete en el tapete.

—Que extraño —dijo buscando el autor de aquel objeto —no tiene remitente —lo abrió con cuidado, quitando de a poco las capas que lo envolvía, se tapó la boca cuando vio que era el perfume original de Charlize Theron envuelto con un moño muy delicado, estaba en su caja original, y traía de regalo un talco perfumado para el cuerpo— ¡Dios mío! —balbuceó tocando la superficie de la cajita— esto... no puede ser verdad —en efecto era el perfume que tanto adoraba: J´ Adore, pero no una imitación ¡era el original! en el tamaño que aparecía en la televisión—. ¿Pero quién...?

—Hola —una voz muy masculina la hizo respingar. Gruesa, conocida. No podía ser cierto.

—Edward... —el susodicho salió detrás de una de las columna que tenía como soporte el porche de Bella, ¿como no lo había visto? — ¿qué haces aquí? —el susodicho se acercó a donde estaba y sonrió—. ¿Me seguiste? —miró el paquete entre sus dedos, era obvio que la había seguido, sino como sabría que le gustaba ese perfume.

—Sorpresa, nena —dijo con voz sensual, Bella arrugó el entrecejo y le devolvió con brusquedad el paquete, casi rompiendo el contenido en el proceso.

—¡¿Por qué me seguiste, Edward?! —Estaba furiosa, Edward solo sonrió de lado.

—Vine a verte —Bella levantó una ceja, si había venido a verla, ¿porque hacer tanto teatro y no simplemente tocar la puerta de su casa?

—¿Y no pudiste tocar la puerta? —lo enfrentó—. ¿O es que ahora rondas casas?

—No todas —dijo con altanería— Solo la tuya —al ver la cara de Bella solo sonrió aun más—¿no me invitas a pasar?

Bella negó derrotada.

—Adelante —dijo abriéndole la puerta, Edward se quedó plantado a su lado y negó.

—Primero las damas —Bella pasó sin más, Edward la siguió y ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la sala. De pronto los minutos pasaban, y ninguno decía nada, eso la ponía más incomoda de lo que ya estaba.

—Aun no me has dicho por que estás aquí —dijo de pronto rompiendo el incomodo silencio, Edward miró la taza de té que Bella le había ofrecido y solo se encogió de hombros:

—Ya te lo dije, vine a verte —dio un sorbo largo y se limpió la comisura de los labios, cosa que dejó hechizada a Bella ¿podía alguien ser tan sensual y atractivo como Edward Cullen? Bella lo dudaba, si hasta para limpiarse la boca te dejaba babeando como una colegiala.

—Te escuché —tomó un sorbo de su té —pero quiero oír la verdad —Edward solo rodó los ojos.

—No sé a que verdad te refieres —se levantó de su silla, dejó la taza en la encimera más cercana— no tengo otro motivo para venir a Forks que no seas.. tú —Bella se levantó en el preciso momento en lo oyó, no podía creer lo que oía.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó con los ojos empañados de la ira— ¿porqué intentas acercarte con esto? —señaló el costoso perfume que le acababa de obsequiar y que estaba puesto encima de la vieja chimenea de aquella vieja casa— ¿porqué insistes en que sientes algo más por mí que no sea lástima?

—¿Lástima? —preguntó incrédulo— ¿de que rayos hablas, Bella? No siento nada de lástima por ti. Y estás siendo ridícula ¿sabes?

—¡Soy realista!—dijo dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran libres de sus ojos, empezó hipear y Edward intentó consolarla, cosa que claro, Bella no le permitió ni un segundo, lo que hizo fue tomar bastante distancia de él—. No sé que es lo que buscas de mí —se limpió las lágrimas como pudo, intentó que no se le notara lo perturbada que estaba por tenerlo tan cerca, después de todo lo que habían pasado. Edward la miró condescendiente, eso encendió una pequeña chispa en su interior, que amenazaba con convertirse en algo más grande —teniendo una vida tan perfecta como la que tienes. Las mujeres perfectas que te rodean...

—Ya —dijo el joven intentando acercarse a ella, pero Bella seguía retrocediendo para evitarlo —no te alejes de mí, Bella, por favor —Bella se dio la vuelta para que no la viera llorar, cuando volteó dos segundos después estaban más que cerca el uno del otro, y eso le hacía erizar la piel completamente. ¿En que momento se había acercado tanto? Lo tenía casi encima, había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

—¿Yo me alejé? —le dijo llorando, Edward tocó una de sus pálidas mejillas y la acarició y limpió con mucho cuidado, tanto que sacó uno de sus pañuelos favoritos y se lo obsequió para que lo tuviera como recuerdo de él —¿quién fue el que se fue a dirigir las empresas en Nueva York? —continuó, y le puso uno de sus dedos en su fornido pecho para que sintiera lo dolida que estaba —¿quién fue el que hacía todo lo que su familia quería, eh?

—Ya —dijo con tranquilidad, y Bella negó.

—¡No! —dijo tajante— no quiero volver a verte. Tengo novio y quiero que lo respetes —le hizo una seña mirando hacía la puerta para que se fuera, tomó el perfume, y se lo puso de nuevo en sus manos —no lo quiero— le dijo —Gracias, pero no es mi estilo recibir cosas de alguien que no me quiere —caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y le hizo señas para que se fuera —quiero estar sola, por favor.

—Está bien —dijo sin más, dejó el perfume en la mesa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Bella enojada— solo te pido una cosa antes de irme —sonrió de lado—. Bésame Isabella —Bella abrió los ojos como platos, ¿es que ese hombre estaba loco de remate?—. Como recuerdo... —se colocó frente a ella, poniéndola algo nerviosa— de aquel primer beso.

Bella se sorprendió.

—¿Todavía recuerdas.. aquel beso? —se dijo más para si misma. Aquel beso al que se refería el joven de pelo cobrizo era al primer beso que ambos se habían dado cuando aun eran pequeños.

—Siempre me preguntaba —se acercó aun más a la boca de Bella, y sonrió— a que sabrían ese par de fresas... ahora que eres mayor.

—¿Eh?

No lo vio venir, cuando quiso acordar tenía a Edward encima de su boca, pegado como si lo hubiera atraído hacía sus carnosos labios como si de un imán se tratara, pero así como se había pegado a ella de sorpresa se lo sacó de encima.

—¡Edward! —dijo corriéndose de inmediato, no podía dejar que la volviera a besar, de lo contrario caería rendida a sus pies, cosa que no pensaba hacer de nuevo. Nunca más —No vuelvas a hacerlo —se limpió delicadamente con el pañuelo que él mismo acababa de regalarle— ¡no quiero que me vuelvas a besar! ¿oíste?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Porque no —dijo—. No quiero que lo hagas, y punto.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Ok —se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, Bella sintió como que el piso se movía bajo sus pies. Y era una sensación tanto alarmante como excitante, las dos cosas a la misma vez. Suspiró.

—¿Q-que haces? —intentó que la soltara, pero era inútil él era más fuerte que ella—. No quiero que me tengas agarrada así tampoco.

—¿Porqué no? —dijo inocentemente, Bella lo miró como si quisiera darle una bofetada, y no estaba tan lejos ese deseo.

—Deja de hacerte el _Romeo_—dijo burlándose de él—. Y vete de una buena vez de mi vida —pero Edward no daría el brazo a torcer, la quería tener, ese mismo día, esa misma noche para él solo aunque tuviera novio. No le importaba, Bella era suya. Y ningún _Johny Bravo _musculoso y sin sesos se la quitaría.

—Eres mía —dijo sin más.

—¿Q-qué dices? —dijo sorprendida— ¿Edward...a donde me llevas?

Edward sonrió.

—A mí auto.

—¿Qué? ¡Basta Edward! —exigió intentando zafarse—. ¡No tienes derecho a hacer esto! —la ignoró completamente, la tomó del brazo y caminó con paso tranquilo hasta su lujosos Volvo gris con Bella bajo su brazo.

Sería suya ese mismo día, era una promesa que se había hecho al llegar a Forks. La colocó contra la puerta de Volvo c30, y colocó sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo delgado de la chica para que no huyera.

—Quieta nena —dijo como si fuera el dueño del universo, y ella una simple sumisa enamorada de su amo—. No quiero tener que reprenderte por alguna tontería.

Bella gruñó.

Lo odiaba en ese mismo momento, ¡era un pedante vanidoso y hermoso hombre!

—No voy a escapar —mintió, tenía pensado huir a la primera oportunidad. Eso si el hechizo de sus hermosos ojos la dejaban imposibilitada para escapar —deja de comportarte como si tuviéramos algo —gruñó, la había cansado con aquel jueguito de sometamos a la dulce e ingenua chiquilla al embrujo del hombre más guapo de la tierra—. ¡Lo estoy diciendo de verdad, Edward! —lo enfrentó intentando no mirarlo mucho de frente, sino acabaría perdiendo ante la preciosa mirada esmeralda de la que era dueño.

—Te quiero hacer mía, Isabella —luego de decir eso y de dejarla más atónita de lo que estaba, abrió la puerta del Volvo y la metió por el lado del conductor hasta a acostarla entre los dos asientos, Bella se sentía adormecida, no podía creer lo que aquel sujeto acababa de decir, era por demás pedante ¡no! esa palabra ya no le asentaba, tenía que buscar otra más adecuada como pesadoinsoportablecabezahuecayaltanero. Así, todo junto. Sonrió de manera sensual antes de meterse al auto, y cerrar la puerta acomodándose entre las piernas de Bella. Bella hacía lo posible por no gemir, ni si quiera respirar. Si lo hacía sería una victoria para el altanero hombre que tenía entre sus piernas ahora.

—Termina con tu juego y déjame ir —exigió débilmente, Edward negó.

—No funcionan así las cosas, nena —con voz sensual se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró:—. Voy a mostrarte —lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Bella con hambre— como funcionan exactamente.

Bella se sintió desfallecer, ahora sí que estaba atrapada por Edward Cullen. Pero en eso que estaban, así en aquella posición comprometedora, la voz de Reneé se oyó a lo lejos.

—¿Bella? —dijo preocupada la mujer—. ¿Cariño, estás ahí? —la tos comenzó a atacarla de nuevo, y Bella se sintió fatal.

Ella estaba ahí a punto de comerse a besos con Edward, el amor de su patética vida. Mientras su madre enferma estaba pasando frío afuera de su casa. Buscándola, creyendo tal vez que algo le había sucedido. Porque cuando Bella salía jamás se iba sin avisarle a su cariñosa madre a donde iba, aun cuando tenía veintitrés años y era dueña de hacer lo que quisiera en su vida.

—Debo ir —dijo zafándose de él.

—Bella —la detuvo, Bella negó y se soltó por fin de él.

—Déjame en paz, Edward, no tenemos absolutamente nada —y con eso salió del auto sin que Reneé se diera cuenta, cosa que agradecía, porque sino tendría que mentirle a su madre.

—Mamá —dijo cuando estaba de espalda viendo en donde podía estar Bella.

—¡Hija! —la abrazó—, ¿Donde estabas? Estaba preocupada.

—Lo sé —sonrió y la ayudó para que regresara a la casa, la tos le había vuelto otra vez—. Estaba con un conocido, ya se fue —mintió. Edward estaba detrás de los vidrios polarizados, mirando todo lo que hacían.

—¿Un conocido? —dijo cuando la tos se lo permitió—. ¿Quién?

Bella se puso tensa.

—Nadie —negó— y oye —su cara de reprensión había vuelto, no le gustaba que Reneé saliera de la casa cuando apenas acababa de levantarse —Esto te hace peor mamá. ¿Por que saliste afuera cuando a penas te levantaste de la cama? —su voz había sonado dura, lo sabía por la cara que su madre le había hecho, pero no podía evitarlo ¡Reneé nunca le hacía caso! Parecía que Bella era su madre más que su hija.

Reneé hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

—Tenía que hablar contigo —tosió— sobre lo que hablamos después de cenar —Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas, mamá?

—Entremos —dijo sin más. Luego de que Bella preparara un par de chocolates caliente para ambas se sentaron al frente de la chimenea para conversar.

—¿Que pasa? —dijo.

—Yo —dijo—, quería disculparme por haberme metido esta mañana, hablo de que, te pusiste furiosa cuando dije que una sola vez habías estado enamorada y era de...

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Bella, intentando que no lo nombrara—. Está bien mamá. No dijiste nada grave —ni nada que no sea cierto dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza, haciéndola sentir miserable. Suspiró, maldito Edward sensual Cullen. ¡Tenía que ser inolvidable!

—Me refiero a que no debo hablar de cosas así —tomó de su chocolate y la miró a los ojos, sonrió maternalmente como si Bella pudiera adivinar lo que le iba decir—. De cosas que te lastimaron mucho en el pasado.

—Ya mamá —dijo apenada—, lo que me ocurrió con Edward fue hace mucho.

—Sí, pero recuerdo lo mal que llegaste esa noche —le recordó—, estabas llorando y empapada por la lluvia —negó de solo recordarlo— tu padre y yo no sabíamos como hacerte sentir mejor.

—Lo sé —suspiró— aquella noche le dije a Edward que lo amaba —sonrió con la mirada perdida y triste hacía la ventana, el Volvo de Edward ya no estaba, se había ido dejando una oscura brecha en su interior.

O mejor dicho había reabierto una vieja herida que creyó que había curado cuando conoció a Jacob Black.

—¿Recuerdas que aquella noche era navidad, verdad?

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Reneé.

—Esa noche era la Bienvenida de Edward de nuevo a Forks —la miró a los ojos y sonrió—. ¿No te parece extraño que dos días después regresara a Nueva Jersey? —dijo pensativa—. Luego volvió a Nueva York, de donde está su madre Esme.

—¿Esme? —preguntó extrañada.

—La primera esposa de Carlisle.

—Ah.

Sí, Esme era una gran mujer, y una gran madre. Pero desconocía porque había abandonado a Carlisle de un día para el otro, así sin decir nada. Sobre todo por lo enamorada que se veía del doctor.

—Elizabeth es la segunda —Bella hizo cara de pocos amigos —Es una mujer por demás desgradable, odiaba que Edward y yo fuéramos amigos, siempre quería engancharlo con su perfecta hija Rosalie.

Elizabeth y Rosalie habían llegado a la vida de Carlisle luego de que este se divorciara de Esme Masen. Cuando las conoció ella supo que las cosas no serían como antes, cuando Esme vivía en la mansión se ponía feliz de recibir a Bella, y lo hacía con los brazos abiertos. Siempre bromeaba junto a Carlisle que ella y Edward terminarían juntos. Cosa que la hacía sonrojar hasta las orejas. Pero las cosas cambiaron al llegar el par de rubias a la vida de los Cullen.

Rosalie, era por mucho más hermosa que Bella y más atractiva. Por eso mismo nunca le creyó a Edward cuando la llamaba hermosa, teniendo semejante mujer a su lado y en su casa —incluso podía meterse a su cama— ¿porque se fijaría en una simplona como ella? ¿que no tenía color de piel atractivo y ni siquiera tenía curvas definidas? No. Rosalie era perfecta, y todos los chicos se enamoraban de ella cuando la veían pasar. ¿Porque Edward Cullen sería la excepción? Si hasta había andado con una supermodelo similar.

—No son buenas personas —continuó tomando de su chocolate ya medio frío por tanto hablar—. Sospecho que quería que Rosalie también heredara parte de la fortuna Cullen —negó impotente— además de la que ya ha obtenido ella por ser esposa de Carlisle.

—¡Que horror! —negó con pesar, conocía a Carlisle desde hace tanto, y siempre lo había considerado una buena persona. Desconocía porque se había separado de Esme, que aunque no la conocía, Bella aseguraba que era una mujer agradable y decente.

—Ya me voy, mamá —dijo levantándose—, quiero dormir un rato, luego navegaré por Internet en busca de las pastillas que te hacen falta —Reneé negó.

—No te molestes, Bells —dijo—, con las que me diste la otra vez suficiente —Bella casi se deshace de risa. Claro que esas pastillas habían sido efectivas. Pues había tenido sexo alocado con Jacob y ni siquiera lo había notado.

—De acuerdo —dijo conteniendo la risa, sin más comenzó a subir las escaleras para irse a su habitación. Reneé negó y se dispuso a levantar las tazas que habían dejado en la mesa cerca de la chimenea.

—Que extraño —dijo Reneé al ver una caja muy parecida al perfume que Bella había traído al mediodía—. Parece que el perfume se agrandó. Bella se pondrá contenta —fue lo último que pensó antes desaparecer a la cocina con las tazas de chocolate vacías.

**Continuara...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Se preparó para irse a trabajar, cuando salió de su casa, cerró la puerta, se giró, y ahí estaba él. Vestido pulcro con su gabardina negra y sus zapatos impecablemente lustrados. ¿Podía ser más perfecto?

—Tengo una especie de Déja Vu —dijo con ironía, el joven sonrió.

—¿Dormiste bien anoche? —Bella lo miró incrédula.

—¿Porqué no lo haría? —contestó, luego abrió la reja para hacerse a un lado y pasar, pero Edward se lo impidió—. Ash, ¡Que es lo que quieres ahora! —Edward ensanchó aun más su sonrisa picarona.

—A ti.

—Basta, tengo que llegar al trabajo.

—Te llevo —hizo una seña con la cabeza.

Bella negó.

—¡Ni de broma! —cerró el portón de su casa, luego lo miró—. Adiós.

—¿Porque te haces la difícil? —Bella se giró para enfrentarlo.

—La difícil ¿eh? ¿quieres que sea tan fácil como las que te gustan —sonrió de lado—. Olvídalo.

Maldición, ¿no le había bastado el semejante beso que le había dado ayer? ¿que más quería? se marchó, estaba segura que le había dicho algo, pero no lo había escuchado porque ya estaba bastante lejos. Juraba que había oído algo como "Voy a observarte durante el trabajo" pero no estaba segura porque lo había ignorado completamente.

Después de un rato entró en la cafetería y sonrió.

—Temprano —sonrió—. Así se hace Bella —estaba a punto de pasar hacía el mostrador cuando Jacob la llamó.

—¡Bells! —dijo el moreno agitado por correr a donde estaba Bella. Aunque hubieran terminado la relación seguían siendo buenos amigos como algún día fueron— quería... saber si querrías cenar un día conmigo —empezó a sudar y a mirarse las manos, como cuando se ponía nervioso.

Bella sonrió con cariño.

—Como amigos.

—Sí —asintió.

—No hay problema, Jake —sonrió con cariño de nuevo—. ¿Qué día te gustaría que fuéramos?

—No lo sé —negó— tengo que preguntarle a Leah —Bella borró su sonrisa de inmediato.

—¿Leah?

—Sí —sonrió embobado— Mi.. novia.

—Ah —su boca casi se cae al piso de la sorpresa, ¿quién era esa tal Leah para que tuviera así de embobado a Jake?—. Es tu nueva conquista —negó con desaprobación, y Jake solo sonrió travieso.

—Leah es importante para mí, Bells —le dijo—. Es profesora de Orientación Vocacional, además diseña prendas por diversión —la miró a los ojos acercándose lentamente hasta donde estaba—. Realmente me agrada esta chica.

—Ok —dijo sin más que decir, habían terminado hace un mes y ya había encontrado quien la reemplazara. Hombres.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, la molestia que sentía no era de celos sino porque temía que esta nueva chica le robara la atención que le daba como amiga.

—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo de pronto—. Su nombre me parece conocido —frunció la boca, en una expresión pensando—. ¿No es la hermana mayor de Seth? —Jacob parecía haber perdido el color moreno de su piel por uno blanco pálido.

¿Había dicho algo fuera de lugar?

—Si lo es —dijo apenado— pero Seth no lo sabe —la miró a los ojos con una expresión suplicante que le pareció por demás tierna— así que no se lo digas aun —se mordió el labio y la miró a los ojos—. Queremos buscar la manera más apropiada de hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, Jake —dijo con calidez— sé guardar secretos ¿recuerdas tu obstrucción intestinal? —comenzó a reír animadamente— ni siquiera Seth lo supo nunca —estalló en carcajadas haciéndolo enojar.

—¡Ya basta!

—¡Ok!

—Mujeres —dijo pasando por su lado, tratando de esquivarla lo más que pudo. Bella continuó riendo aun después de que se fuera. No quería recordar a cierto ojiverde que la traía loca. Menos si andaba acechándola cerca por ahí.

"¡Maldición!"

"Debo sacarte de mi cabeza pronto"

...

Salió de la cafetería y se adentró por el pequeño pasillo de antigüedades que había cerca de la zona donde vivía. Le gustaba pasar por ahí porque ese lugar le recordaba a Charlie, era sobrio y muy minimalista. Caminó en dirección a una tienda de artesanías, compró un para su colección y partió rumbo a su casa. No se había dado cuenta de que se le había venido la noche encima, y con ella unos chicos de muy mala pinta se le acercaron bastante rápido.

—Hey, lindura —le dijo uno—. ¿No te enseñaron mami y papi que no debes andar tarde y sola en la calle?

—Sí —dijo ella— Generalmente me se topar con tipos como tu —lo enfrentó, y lo miró a los ojos para que creyera que no le tenía miedo. Aunque era todo lo contrario—. Y me dijeron que los sujetos como tu son cobardes —escupió en su cara—. El tipo de cobarde que necesita una pandilla para sentirse con poder.

—Maldita perra —se acercó para darle un gran puñetazo, pero eso nunca pasó porque Edward estaba atrás suyo, deteniendo por completo el puño del sujeto que tenía enfrente.

—¿Edward? —murmuró muy bajito. El susodicho no respondió hasta le devolvió el golpe de gracia al pandillero.

—Métete al auto —ordenó, y Bella no dudo ni un segundo en obedecerlo—. Te gusta golpear a las mujeres ¿eh? —escupió al lado del sujeto que yacía en el piso, lleno de ira y bronca contra él—. Basura.

—¡Vas a morir! —se levantó de golpe y lo sorprendió tomándolo por las piernas, luego de eso le hizo tambalear hasta casi darse un buen porrazo contra el piso—. ¿Quieres hacerte el héroe, estirado? ¡bien!

Empezó a golpearlo sin parar hasta dejarle una buena mancha de sangre en su ropa y en su rostro.

—¿Cuanto eres capaz de aguantar por tu zorra? —eso lo enfureció.

—Vuelve a llamar así —se lo quitó de encima con un certero golpe en el pecho que le quitó la respiración. Edward aprovechó que estaba en estupor para asestarle otro golpe duro, no la sacaría tan barata aquella basura, pensó iracundo. Sobre todo porque había insultado a su mujer—.. y no vivirás para contarlo —el hombre tirado en el piso estaba tiritando de miedo, de coraje y pánico —¿oíste? —asintió con dificultad, Edward se quitó de encima, le echó una última mirada y miró al resto del grupo que ya se había alejado poco a poco.

"Cobardes" pensó. Ahora que había caído su jefe huían como las ratas apestosas y ordinarias que eran. Bella se bajó del auto, y asustada corrió a abrazarlo por la cintura.

—Tuve mucho miedo —dijo— pensé que entre todos te agarrarían y...

—Ya Bella —la miró a los ojos tomándole el rostro con sus manos de dedos finos y delicados—. No me pasó nada, estoy bien ¿sí?

—Ok —dijo endiosada de solo verlo, aun con el rostro ensangrentado era sumamente atractivo—. ¿Vamos? —le animó y este solo asintió.

—Si —sin más se dirigieron al Volvo de Edward.

Llegaron a la casa de Bella sin más problemas y Bella se despidió.

—Qué descanses —le dijo antes de darse la vuelta para salir del auto, pero Edward la tomó del brazo antes de moviera un musculo—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó curiosa. Edward no sabía como decirle lo que quería.

—Quiero que pasemos juntos la noche.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí —dijo irónico—. Ahora es de noche —Bella frunció el entrecejo y Edward le tomó las manos y se las besó —por favor.

—No sé —dijo apenada.

—Vamos —le corrió el rostro con la mano— ¿que tienes que perder? —sonrió— sé que lo quieres tanto como yo —Bella se soltó de su agarre y lo enfrentó con su mirada café.

—No importa lo que quiera —dijo— Mi mamá estaría muy decepcionada si le digo que me fui con una amiga cuando la realidad es que estoy contigo —negó— No me gusta mentirle —Edward le tomó el rostro otra vez y la contempló tendido antes de hablarle:

—Ya sabe que estarás conmigo —aseguró, Bella abrió los ojos como platos formando un enorme "¡¿que?!" en su mirada—. Se lo dije, lo nuestro —se acercó a su boca lentamente para besarle—. Quiero enamorarte Isabella Swann —posó un beso suave y le acarició la comisura de su boca con delicadeza—. Enmedar todos mis errores cometidos.

—¿Porque? —dijo Bella por enésima vez—. ¿Que tengo yo que no tenga... Rosalie? —lo había dicho más para ella que para él, pero no tuvo más elección que decírselo. Tenía que saber porque Edward Cullen con lo guapo y sexy que era se tomaba tantas molestias con ella—. No soy como ella...

—No —dijo negando— No lo eres —aseguró con voz seria, y luego sonrió—. Eres mucho mejor —se acercó más a su boca y de nuevo la besó con más dulzura y con más tiempo, se estaba demorando en saborear aquellos labios suaves y sedosos que tanto le gustaban se separó de ella y sonrió con chulería—. Te voy a mostrar lo mucho que quiero convertirte en mi mujer, —no había dicho eso se dijo, Edward estaba completamente loco.

—Mi.. —dijo titubeante por el beso que acababa de darle—. Mi novio...

—¿_Johny Bravo_? —rió a carcajadas—, ya es historia pasada —sonrió de lado y la miró a los ojos acusadoramente—. Tu madre me lo contó.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sospeché por la manera en correspondiste a mis besos ayer —le dio un piquito y se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento del conductor, Bella hizo lo mismo en el asiento del copiloto sin dejar de verlo—. Jamás besarías a alguien estando en pareja —susurró, no podía decirle que el también era vil mentiroso, pero en este caso la mentira de Bella no era ni por asomo más cruel y cobarde que la suya. Por eso tenía miedo de que por ese engaño que cargaba en ese momento perdiera a Bella para siempre.

...

Al día siguiente, el día estaba empañado por el cielo gris del crudo invierno, pero el frío que sentía Isabella Swann no era el simple frío de la estación, no. Provenía de su interior, y la estaba destruyendo poco a poco.

No podía creer la clase de sujeto que era Edward Cullen, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que lo poco que habían empezado a tener se acabó para siempre. Y no deseaba verlo jamás en la vida.

Se había acabado.

Con pasos tortuosos caminó hasta la vereda que la llevaría a su casa cuando entró por la puerta principal Reneé la vio toda empapada por el agua y también por el líquido salino que había despedido por sus bellos ojos marrones.

—Volvió a pasar, Reneé —dijo con el rostro cansado de tanto llorar por el camino a casa—. Volvió a hacerlo esta vez peor que antes —comenzó a sollozar, su madre la acunó en uno de sus brazos como cuando era pequeña y estaba afligida, pero no parecía surtir mucho efecto. Por lo que veía su hija estaba realmente mal.

—¿Que pasó? —susurró, Bella negó, no quería hablar de ello, y la entendería—, de haber sabido que iba terminar todo así yo..

—No tienes la culpa —le dijo.

—Si la tengo, por Dios. Él vino aquí, y me dijo que quería estar contigo —negó con enojo—, me dijo que quería estar definitivamente contigo y que yo...

—Tiene novia —dijo de pronto. Reneé se sorprendió al oírla.

—¿Cómo..? —Bella asintió y la miró a los ojos, dejando salir lágrimas nuevas, se limpió con el dorso de la mano y continuó con su relato.

—Lo peor es que ni siquiera me lo dijo de frente —hipeó—, la chica lo llamaba y yo vi que la tenía agendada como "amor" —rompió a llorar contra el pecho de su madre, Reneé no cabía en su asombro ¿podía ser aquel muchacho un verdadero canalla?

¿Cómo? Lo había visto crecer a partir de los once años ¿como podía haberle hecho a la muchacha que siempre había querido? ¿como podía haberla rechazado bajo la lluvia aquella noche siendo que la amaba? Ahora se sentía peor que Bella por haber cedido ante su historia barata, no era más que un imbécil.

—Jamas volverás a verlo —le dijo Reneé enojada—. Y es una orden —Bella se soltó de su agarre y la miró.

—No necesitas ordenármelo, Reneé —dijo conteniendo otro sollozo más agudo—. Yo misma corté con él para siempre.

* * *

**Wooooooow!**

**Holaaa chicas y chicos guapos! Me alegra mucho actualizar seguido (casi a diario) para todos los bellos y bellas que me leen, y si. Estoy súper entusiasmada con esta historia en particular que se me ocurrió en un día loco de inspiración :D**

**Por favor si hay algo que no les guste de la historia, o por el contrario, les gusta algo recuerden hacermelo saber con un review. Vamos que no muerdo jijiji**

**Y con respecto al fic, pues me gusta poner tensión en los personajes principales. Un poco de drama no viene mal ¿no lo creen? Y con respecto a Bella pues, tranquis, no será la enamorada eterna e incondicional de Edward. Osea esto es un Bellward ¿ok? pero eso no quiere decir que Bella tenga que aguantarse todas las canalladas del sexy Cullen y luego perdonarlo. No será así en mis fics. **

**Aclarado este punto me despido con un enorme beso, y un beso (y abrazo especial) para las chicas hermosas que me dejaron un review. Si actualizo tan seguido es por las personas que me apoyan. Y que sé que son muchas, beso gigante a todas/os :***

**Sin más chao chao**

**PD: Me di cuenta que alguien quitó el fic de sus favoritos y dejó de seguirlo, pues que mal, pero bueno aun me quedan varías teclas por oprimir. Y cuantas cartas bajo mi manga jojojo xD **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Bella se cansó de esperar, si Edward creía que podría tenerla esperando el tiempo que se le ocurriera estaba muy equivocado ¡Era una mujer ocupada!

Y se lo demostraría en ese momento...

Tomó su bolso y se estaba por largar al diablo cuando una desconocida a abordó deteniendo su partida, sonrió amablemente con sus dientes blancos.

—¿Eres Bella?

—Sí —dijo— ¿tu eres..?

—Angella —contestó sonriente— la dependienta de aquella perfumería que visitaste.

—Oh —su cara se transformó en una de sorpresa—. ¿Como has estado? ¿sigues en aquel lugar y aguantando a la Ogra que tienes por jefa? —ambas rieron animadamente.

—No no —negó la joven y sonrió— le dije sus buenas verdades antes de irme, y dime ¿que haces aquí? —Bella torció la boca, no podía darle tantos detalles, al fin y al cabo, acababan de conocerse y no sabían nada más que el nombre de la otra.

—Mm pues —dijo— espero a mi novio.

—¡Oh! Llegué en mal momento entonces —se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, le pasó un papelito donde tenía apuntado su celular y sonrió—. Por si algún día necesitas una mano para algo.

Bella sonrió.

—Eres muy amable —le dijo— te llamaré pronto, lo prometo —sin más Angela se fue dejando sola a Bella esperando parada en la acera a Edward que no aparecía. Miró una y otra vez su reloj durante quince minutos y nada ¿donde se había metido el pelirrojo?

Luego de una media hora esperando tomó su bolso nuevamente, caminó hasta una cafetería para tomarse un buen café cuando vio a su Edward con otra mujer, tomados de las manos como si fueran adolescentes en las hormonas locas de la edad.

—E-ed.. —dijo como pudo. ¡No podía ser cierto!

De pronto salió de la cama y se levantó poniendo sus pies fuera de ella, se limpió la frente llena de sudor frío y se miró el brazo.

—Dos meses así —balbuceó, y luego negó con la cabeza—, esto no puede continuar —se levantó quitándose las colchas de encima, y caminó al baño. Lo que el reflejo del espejo le devolvía no le gustaba para nada.

Una Bella muy pálida y ojerosa se reflejaba en él espejo enmarcado con cristal cortado, era una belleza, y regalo de... sacudió la cabeza ¡cuando dejaría de soñar con Edward Cullen! ¡Ya hacía dos meses que no lo veía por Dios!

Era una tonta se dijo para luego quitarse todas las lagañas con agua tibia. Él debía estar haciendo precisamente eso: su vida. Con mujeres rubias y pechugonas que lo satisfarían de las formas que se le antojaran. Y ahí estaba ella, fea, flaca y más pálida que la nieve. Con unas venas bastante notorias en su piel nívea, daban hasta impresión, se dijo con un pequeño puchero. Se enjuagó la boca, se peinó y comenzó a vestirse con jeans, camisa a cuadros y sus clásicas Converse. Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Reneé antes de irse a trabajar, esta le sonrió sirviendole el desayuno, comieron y se marchó a su rutina diaria.

...

Salió del trabajo y se lo encontró, parado estaba con un traje a tono con el clima invernal de Diciembre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a...

—No lo digas —lo cortó, no quería escuchar el mismo canto una y otra vez, quería respuestas. Y las tendría ahora, dejó su abrigo y mochila a un lado y se cruzó de brazos—. Te hice una pregunta, Edward Cullen —Edward sonrió jubioloso. Había ganado, según él.

—Y yo respondí —Bella rió.

—Con evasivas no cuenta —se acercó con pasos firmes hasta donde estaba, y de un momento a otro lo agarró de la corbata para a traerlo hacía su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Que es lo que pretendes? —siseó— ¿pretendes seguir burlándote?

—¿De quien? —Bella enfureció y soltó de un solo manotazo su corbata, agarró sus cosas y se marchó dejándolo parado en medio de la acera. Se giró y le dijo.

—¡Vete a la Mierda!

Caminó decidida a no volver a darle una sola oportunidad en su maldita vida, a partir de ese día Edward Cullen había muerto definitivamente.

Edward se quedó pasmado, no podía creer que Bella lo había mandado a pasear tan campantemente sin haberle dado la oportunidad de explicarse luego de lo que pasó entre los dos aquella noche tormentosa en que la había hecho llorar de dolor. Aunque ahora las cosas estuvieran mal entre ellos, tenía la fe de que se arreglarían.

Chistó molesto.

Claro que no se arreglarían así como así, no porque la hubiera tenido entre sus brazos desnuda y sedienta de sexo la tenía ganada como si se tratara de un premio de feria. Bella era muy sensible aunque aparentara siempre estar bien.

Sabía que la enfermedad de Reneé le afectaba, y ni hablar de lo mucho que la había visto llorar el día que enterraron a Charlie Swann. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

La amaba, la amaba tanto que simplemente no podía alejarse de ella aunque New York no estuviera precisamente cerca de Forks. Negó, era tarde. ¡Maldita sea!

Lo mejor era que aceptara quedarse a su lado, pero a la distancia. Solo como un mal recuerdo de un amor que no pudo ser, que no podía tener. Porque había arruinado todo entre ellos, para siempre.

—Va a llover —susurró, puso su mirada en el cielo encapotado con enormes y llenas nubes gris oscuro—. Será mejor que vuelva —dijo dando media vuelta, pero antes de que diera dos pasos las pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer empapando suavemente su costosa gabardina gris—. Maldición —dijo subiendo. No maldecía por la lluvia que lo había mojado, sino por su vida en general.

Porque en una tarde noche de lluvia, fue cuando le rompió el corazón a la joven que más había amado.

* * *

**Mañana subo el epílogo ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Habían pasado siete años en los que su vida había cambiado completamente. Ya no era la joven de veinticuatro años que trabajaba duro para mantenerse a ella y a su madre, no. Ahora que Reneé ya no estaba, sentía que algo en su interior había muerto con ella. Y es que su alocada y querida madre era su vida, su confidente y su amiga. La única que había tenido, la amo y la amaba.

Aunque lamentablemente el único momento en que se lo dijo fue en su lecho de muerte. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en esas cosas tristes, ya tenía con sus problemas familiares para agregarle una mancha más a la cebra.

—¿Bells? —la voz de Mike la sacó de su ensoñación.

Se giró.

—¿Sí?

—Hoy te ves especialmente hermosa —besó el lóbulo de su oreja, y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa encantadora—. Estas preciosa —Bella se sonrojó y lo miró con timidez.

—Gracias —balbuceó. Mike ensanchó su sonrisa, y suavemente se acercó a juntar sus labios con los de Bella. Los labios de Mike sabían a gloria. Era realmente dulce y apasionado cuando se lo proponía—. Ya —le dijo quitándose de su agarre con una sonrisa avergonzada—. Estamos en la oficina —Mike volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y le susurró con voz ronca al oído:

—En tu oficina, Bella —comenzó a besarle nuevamente—. Y dime... —empezó a besar su cuello y decender lentamente mientras Bella no aguantaba la risa por las cosquillas—. ¿En que pensabas hace un momento?

—¿Eh? —dijo aturdida—. En Reneé, la extraño bastante —su voz se apagó notablemente, y él notó, le acarició una mano y la besó.

—Cielo —suspiró profundo—. Disculpa, no pensé qué..

—Descuida —negó con una media sonrisa, le tomó el rostro y le plantó un semejante beso en los labios que casi lo deja aturdido, Mike realmente la amaba, y lo sabía. Se lo había demostrado desde que lo había cono aquel bar una noche que salió a "portarse mal"con su nueva amiga Angella Webber, la joven que había sido dependienta y que le regaló a Bella aquel perfume que tanto le gustaba—. Creo que aun es muy reciente —suspiró— ya se me pasará —sonrió para no preocuparle.

Mike era muy intuitivo, sabía que Bella no estaba bien. Aunque se empeñara en hacerle creer lo contrario.

—Ok —dijo derrotado—, si quieres que hablemos me llamas ¿sí? —Bella asintió.

—Sí, cariño —lo besó y luego él joven se marchó por la puerta que había entrado, Bella suspiró pesadamente en cuanto volvió a quedarse sola y se giró para divisar otra vez el ventanal que daba a mostrar la enorme y famosa ciudad de Nueva York—. Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo, Reneé —sonrió de lado—. Al fin me he convertido en la mujer que tanto querías que fuera —una lágrima comenzó a bajar lentamente por su mejilla, y la limpió con la manga de su saco gris de vestir—. Una mujer exitosa.

Reneé siempre había querido que estudiara una carrera y trabajara de eso, pero Bella no podía pagarse los estudios. Y Reneé no podía solventarlos tampoco así que jamás pudo dedicarse al diseño de modas. Le había gustado tanto hablar con Alice Cullen de aquello que...

Sacudió la cabeza, incluso en pensamientos triviales ese apellido aparecía en su mente. ¡Era una maldición!

—Angie —dijo en el intercomunicador —trae dos cafés y deja todo lo que hagas en este momento te necesito aquí conmigo —oprimió el botón de apagado. No quería que nadie las molestara mientras hablaban. Angie, no solo era su nueva amiga, era su confidente más cercana, después de Mike Newton, su esposo. Que raro se sentía nombrarlo así, pero eso era lo que era: su marido. Y el que le había dado la nueva vida que ahora poseía.

—¿Bella, estás ahí? —la morocha pasó como si nada. Ambas ya tenían mucha confianza la una en la otra—. Traje lo que me pediste.

—Sí, Angie adelante —ambas se sentaron a conversar por horas, mientras Angella le escuchaba sin dar su opinión, Bella se desahogaba con ella contándole todo lo que sentía desde la muerte de su querida madre hacía tres años—. Reneé y yo no eramos compatibles —apretó los labios—. Pero la amaba, la amaba demasiado Ángella.

Ángella asintió.

—Lo sé —susurró muy despacito.

—No lo entiendo —dijo conteniendo las lágrimas—. La vida me ha dejado completamente sola,primero Charlie ahora...

—¡Hey! —la interrumpió por primera vez y sonrió con empatía—. No estás sola —se señaló a si misma—, me tienes a mí, a Mike, a tu personal que te quieren más como amiga que como su jefa —Bella sonrió agradecida.

—¿Qué me dices de Edward Cullen? —Ángie se sorprendió al oírla.

—¿Qué pasa con él, Bella? —Bella cambió su sonrisa a una de amargura.

—No puedo olvidarle —confesó con vergüenza—, y sé que Mike lo sospecha, aunque no me diga nada sé que sabe que pienso en otro constantemente —se tapó la cara avergonzada, le daba vergüenza extrema admitir que deseaba a otro hombre que no era con el que estaba casada, y menos podía concebir el hecho de desear a Edward Cullen cuando hacía el amor con Mike Newton, su esposo—, es tan honesto, generoso, y agradable —la voz le salió muy bajita, tanto que Ángella tuvo que acercarse para poder escucharla—. No se lo merece.

—Claro que no —negó—, pero él sabía que tu estabas enamorada de otro cuando te propuso que salieran —se encogió de hombros con resignación—, tal vez pensó que podías llegar a quererlo así —Bella la miró a los ojos e inmediatamente asintió.

—Y lo hago es solo que...

—No lo amas —terminó Ángella por ella, y Bella asintió con pena.

—Lo sé —admitió. Ángella sonrió y se acercó a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de apoyo y comprensión.

—No te aflijas, Bells —dijo con cariño, Bella negó.

—No puedo no hacerlo —se paró de su silla y la miró—, aun sigo pensando que casarnos fue algo apresurado —suspiró—, pero tampoco soy capaz de dejar a Mike por otro hombre —sonrió de lado con melancolía—, ni siquiera por Edward —Ángella también se levantó de su asiento y la miró cruzándose de brazos.

—Me parece correcto —se encogió de hombros—, Mike es mucho más hombre que ese tal Edward —se acercó a ella y la miró con cariño de nuevo, mientras ponía una mano en su hombro para animarla, no le gustaba ver a su amiga tan deprimida —estoy segura de eso.

...

Los besos iban y venían, Mike comenzó a desnudar a Bella sobre el asiento del copiloto. Afortunadamente para ellos, los vidrios del auto eran polarizados, pero Bella no estaba del todo cómoda ahí, le recordaba cierto episodio que había vivido hace unos años, y que no era precisamente saludable para su matrimonio. Intentó no darle importancia mientras le daba besos a Mike en los labios una y otra vez para dejarlo sin aliento.

Esa era su estrategia a la hora de la intimidad, besarle apasionadamente. Y ella tomaría luego el control de toda la situación. Continuaron besándose cuando Bella empezó a divagar durante el beso que le estaba dando, era de lengua y le hacía recordar a...

La besó profundamente como si temiera que de un momento a otro pudiera perderle, ya le había quitado toda la ropa, solo le quedaban las bragas y el sostén, los cuales se encargaría de quitar en cualquier segundo.

—Ah —gimió. Le sonrió de manera lobuna, triunfal y autosuficiente.

—Aguanta nena —dijo con voz ronca haciendo que Bella terminara antes de empezar en su ropa interior, la ponía al cien pensó mientras él negaba—. ¿Que voy hacer contigo?

—¿Que culpa tengo de que seas tan bueno? —dijo a modo de broma, Edward bajó a besar sus labios a donde estaba recostada. Besarle se sentía tan rico—. Bésame —hizo un tierno puchero que a Edward lo derritió—. ¿Sí? —Edward la besó fugazmente y comenzó a desvestirle.

—Primero lo primero —la atrajo hasta su pecho, acarició su espalda tersa y la miró a los ojos—. Intenta no correrte luego de esto —sus dedos finos y hermosos viajaron con suavidad acariciando toda la porción de piel que se les ofrecía, hasta que al fin llegaron a su objetivo.

—Mmmmm... —su voz sonó suave—. E-ed —dijo con la voz ya completamente enronquecida—. ¡Dios! ¡sí! ¡No pares, OOOH!

—No.. pienso parar —dijo refregando su intimidad contra su bulto por demás erecto—. ¡Ah si, nena! —gruñó—. Siénteme en toda mi gloria.

—Te siento ¡oh si! ¡por Dios Edward! —gimió desconsolada—, como te siento de bbieen mmm —cayó rendida en la cama, Edward la acomodó entre sus piernas, se irguió sobre ellas haciendo que le rodeara la cadera.

A continuación, procedió a quitarle con algo de brusquedad la braga blanca con encaje, la cual estaba bastante empapada. La sostuvo firme y lentamente comenzó a entrar en su interior, haciéndola emitir pequeños gemidos de gozo, algunos de enojo cuando intentaba jugar saliendo y entrando la punta de su pene en su intimidad sin que a Bella le hiciera alguna gracia. Cuando finalmente la penetró Bella gritó de satisfacción pidiéndole que se moviera rápido, muy rápido y cada vez más fuerte y profundo.

—Sí, si por favor a-a-así —gemía Bella, abombada por las emociones—. ¡Oh Edward, quiero más, más, más MÁAAAAS!

—Te estoy dando todo lo que puedo nena —gruñó. Bella negó enojada, no se conformaría con una simple penetración, estaba en éxtasis.

—¡Más! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡más! —Edward paró en seco llamando su atención, colocó sus piernas a cada lado de sus hombros y comenzó a bailar una danza sensual y atrevida en el medio de ella, sus movimientos eran tan gráciles y certeros que ya no tenía ganas de pedirle más. La estaba satisfaciendo absolutamente.

—Siii —dijo cuando alcanzó el tercer orgasmo—, eres increíble, Ed —rió como una niña chiquita por la felicidad que sentía en ese momento—, me hiciste ver estrellas —comenzó a reír como una niña loca y chiquita que no sabía controlar sus emociones locas y desbordadas—. Eres el mejor amante de la historia —Edward sonrió de lado.

—¿Mejor que tu ex? —Bella le palmeó el hombro sacando una carcajada.

—No empieces —dijo riendo también.

—Solo quería saber.

—¿De que vale?

—Me vale —la miró desafiante con aquella sonrisa sensual y lobuna que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Esta bien —dijo derrotada—, admito que eres bastante mejor que Jacob.

Edward sonrió jubiloso.

—Lo sabía —Bella sonrió un poco y volvió a montarse encima de él, eso aun no acababa.

—Tiempo de seguir con la cuarta ronda —Edward la tomó por las cadera y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba bajo su esbelto y musculoso cuerpo, sonrió de lado.

—Comienza tu derrota, Isabella.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir que sus pechos eran profanados, la lengua de su esposo estaba entre sus senos.

Pero a diferencia de lo que sentía las veces que había estado con Edward la lengua de Mike era áspera, fría y dura.

—E-spera... Mike.

—¿Qué pasa?

—N-no creo que debamos hacerlo aquí —mintió.

Mike hizo cara de pocos amigos.

—No quieres en la oficina, ni aquí —se pasó una mano por su rostro y por su cabello, se sentía bastante frustrado por no complacer a su mujer ¿algo estaba pasandole?

—Lo siento es que... —tragó grueso. Mike hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

—No importa, no es tu culpa —aseguró, Bella lo detuvo cuando iba encender el auto y marcharse del estacionamiento de la oficina donde Mike era el dueño.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo, es que —se mordió el labio inferior—. Bésame ¿sí? —sin darle tiempo a responder lo besó profundamente, de esos besos que salen en las películas y que le encantaban dar—. Oh Mike —gimió—. Te amo —le comió la boca otra vez, estaba encendida de un momento a otro —tanto, tanto que me duele.

Mike sonrió complacido.

—Yo te amo más mi amor —la sentó entre sus piernas y de un sopló la penetró, ambos estaban desnudos de la cintura para abajo, al menos Bella sí, Mike solo se había bajado la bragueta del pantalón y los calzoncillos, ambos se movieron lento al principio en una misma sincronía, hasta que Bella comenzó a moverse más rápido, desesperadamente.

—¡Si! ¡Ah!

—¿Quieres más? —su voz había cambiado—. ¿Cuánto lo quieres?

—Lo quiero, ¡lo quiero y mucho! —ahora lo tendrás dijo Mike en su mente, o eso pensó Bella porque de un momento a otro la penetró tan duro que casi le saca un grito de satisfacción, uno tan grande que hubiera roto tal vez los cristales del auto.

—Oh, si, siii —dijo mientras sentía estallar su orgasmo, segundos después sintió como Mike derramaba su semen lechoso deliciosamente caliente en su interior—. Mmmm...

—Vas a matarme —dijo mientras se echaba atrás en el asiento del conductor, Bella soltó una risilla traviesa.

—Eso puede ser bueno —dijo acostándose en su pecho, Mike sonrió.

—Eres una diablilla, Isabella Swann —Bella abrió los ojos como platos, había alguien que la llamó así cuando era pequeña.

Una persona a la que no quería recordar, pero que siempre estaba presente en su vida. Incluso cuando tenía sexo con su esposo.

—¡Eres una diablilla Bella! —dijo un Edward sonriente de tan solo doce años—, me untaste popó de caballo en el cabello —una Bella pequeña y de cara regordeta sonrió con malicia.

—Eso te ganaste —Edward se sacó el popó de su cabello y se lo lanzó de nuevo a la joven que por poco logra esquivarlo—. ¡Iuu! ¡Esme!

—¡No, no no! ¡Bella, Bella lo siento, Bella!

—¡No lo sientes!

—¡Si lo hago! —refunfuñó— por favor, no llames a mamá —pidió el colorado con un puchero encantador— ¡Me va regañar!

—¡Tarde! —Bella corrió hasta la casa de los Cullen con Edward tratando de detenerla y pisándole los talones.

El recuerdo aun seguía vivo dentro de su mente, después de tantos años no podía creer que aun recordara episodios tan olvidados de su niñez.

—¿Bella? —dijo Mike, sacándola de nuevo de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quién es Edward?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! lamento que se hayan confundido! Ay muchos flashbacks aquí por eso presten atención a cada uno para reconocer a que situación corresponden. Por ejemplo, el flashback o sueño que Bella tuvo en el capi anterior es sobre el día que conoció a Ángella, y la otra parte es ficticia porque ella y Edward nunca estuvieron de novios. Solamente son recuerdos que le agarran de vez en cuando por que lo extraña ¿si? ;) **

**Con respecto al lemon, el de Mike es real en la actualidad, el de Edward es un recuerdo y nada más. Recuerden que ella se casó con Mike y hace siete años que no sabe nada de Edward Cullen desde que cortó todo cuando descubre que tenía novia. De eso hablará un poco este capítulo ahora.**

**Aclaradas estas cosillas los dejo leer, recuerden que siempre deben prestar atención a cada inicio de capítulos cuando no entiendan algo, como en el anterior :D **

**Siete años que la vida de Bella dio un giro radical, su madre Reneé muere al final por su pulmonía aguda, Bella está casada con Mike desde hace tres años y él se la llevó a vivir a Nueva York. De ahí en más el hilo argumental se irá explicando de a poco! **

**See you later!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ah —sus palabras no le salían de la boca, la había tomado desprevenida—, Edward es... Edward es..

—Sí es un ex novio no tengo problema —sonrió comprensivo—, también he tenido... un pasado oscuro que no quiero recordar —su voz se tiñó de algo oscuro ¿a que se refería su marido con "oscuro"?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada es que —se cortó— no es nada. Descuida —sonrió para no preocuparle, pero Bella sabía que había algo que debía decir aunque no se animara. Sonrió de manera cálida.

—Cuéntame —pidió.

—Te abusas porque sabes que no puedo decirte que no a nada —negó con una media sonrisa— de acuerdo —suspiró— estuve casado antes —Bella abrió sus ojos como platos.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste —suspiró nuevamente— con la mujer ideal para mí —hizo un mojín— lo eché a perder todo cuando la engañé.

—¿Qué.. dijiste? —balbuceó más para ella que para él.

—Sé que esto puede cambiar nuestra relación de ahora en más pero..

—¿Porqué.. lo hiciste? —quiso saber— no pareces ser ese tipo de hombre, Mike —Mike negó con una sonrisa triste.

—Lamentablemente soy humano, Bells —Bella lo miró a los ojos pidiéndole que continuara— todo pasó cuando... empecé a invertir en una nueva empresa. De gran prestigio y buena reputación.. conocí a una mujer que no te diré su nombre no tiene caso —continuó— la cosa es que.. me encantó. Era.. pecado puro. Rubia, bellísima y con un cuerpo de infarto —negó con la cabeza—, no sabes lo que era, Bella. Todo el edificio babeaba por ella, y no pasaba precisamente desapercibida para algunas mujeres, si tu me entiendes.

Bella ya podía imaginársela, sobre todo si era una californiana. Dios de los cielos, parecían hijas de _Afrodita _las muy desgraciadas por su belleza y perfección en todo.

—La cosa es que, ella tampoco estaba sola —continuó regresándola a la realidad—. Era la prometida del Vicepresidente, y solo pasó —puso un dedo en su barbilla recordando lo sucedido— Me buscaba en la hora de mi descanso, y disimuladamente entraba en mi oficina y... bueno... , recuerdo que uno de los conserjes nos pilló.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Lo obvio —se encogió— rompieron con ella,o me quedé sin trabajo. Bah, en ese lugar, tenía muchas otras inversiones en más empresas —confesó con honestidad— el dinero nunca me fue un problema. Tampoco las inversiones.

—¿Cómo quedó tu nombre después de eso? —Mike hizo una seña con su cabeza negando.

—Muy mal, cuando el escándalo de mi infidelidad salió en los medios Jessica directamente se largó de la casa. Sin siquiera dejarme una nota o algo, solo se fue. Dolida por supuesto, pero con la frente en alto, como era su costumbre el orgullo pues...

—Jessica —dijo Bella. Mike asintió.

—Jamás imaginé que su partida me afectaría tanto, sobre todo cuando recibí el Acta para divorciarnos —dijo con voz distante y luego la miró a los ojos—, Realmente la amé.

—¿Amaste?

—Ya no siento nada por Jessica, Bella —sonrió de lado— desde que te conocí. Me di cuenta que eres todo lo que siempre quise en la vida. Y mis errores del pasado me enseñaron para aprender a tratar a las personas que valen mucho para mí —tomó su mano y se la besó con mucho cariño y adoración—. Te amo, Isabella Swann. Desde que te conocí hace cinco años en aquel bar de mala muerte donde el destino nos puso.

—Sí —dijo sonriente—, siempre pensé que lo nuestro era cosa del destino —lo besó en los labios, y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa ancha y reluciente—. También te amo, Mike —susurró apenas—. Mucho.

—¿Y no te molesta lo te acabo de contar de mi?

—Sí —fue sincera— siempre odié las infidelidades —confesó—, pero lo nuestro es otro capítulo en tu vida. Y quiero ser parte de eso —Mike la atrajo a su cuerpo y comenzó a abrazarla fuertemente.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte decir eso —le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de mirarla a los ojos—. Muy feliz.

—Tu me has hecho feliz desde que me pediste que fuera tu novia hace cinco años —le devolvió un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió aprecio—, y más feliz desde que me pediste que fuera tu esposa frente a mucha gente hace tres años —lo besó en los labios con cariño— esas cosas son las que valen para mi.

—¿Que te parece si —comenzó a besarle el cuello con leves besos, sacándole varias cosquillitas placenteras—... vamos a casa a acabar lo que empezamos, eh?

—Me parece bien —dijo con voz ronca.

...

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, aquello había sido increíble. Y no porque hubiera hecho el amor ardientemente, sino porque lo había hecho con Edward Cullen, su eterno amor. Sonrió complacida. Dormía como un tierno bebé que había estado jugando todo el día, y ahora quería descansar, era para comérselo. Dormido y todo.

Se levantó con pesadez de la cama, la noche había sido muy apasionada. Apenas si podía dirigirse al baño.

—Eres un bruto —dijo con una sonrisa—. Ni siquiera Jacob me... —sus susurros se perdieron, lo que vio en la pantalla del celular de Edward casi le provoca un Accidente Cardio Vascular—. ¿Qué?

Dijo para sus adentros que debía tratarse de un error, y que la mujer que llamaba a Edward no era su novia. Ni nada que se le pareciera, tomó el celular con la intención de responder, pero estaba bloqueado así que solo pudo conservar el aparato entre sus dedos unos segundos más. No podía responderle, aunque se muriera de ganas de hacerlo la voz se le había ido. Solo quedaba una angustia aguda subiéndole rápidamente por su garganta.

—¿Bella?

Edward se había levantado de la cama desnudo hasta donde ella estaba, no quería pensar que algo le había pasado, pero en efecto. Algo tenía a Bella sin palabras, y completamente quieta, así que se acercó para averiguar que rayos sucedía.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Lo había descubierto todo, Bella estaba perdida en la pantalla de su celular, donde se leía que la persona que le estaba llamando se titulaba "Amor"

—¿Quién es? —quiso saber.

Edward dudó antes de responder:

—Se llama Victoria —susurró muy bajito— es... mi novia.

—Tu novia —dijo Bella imitando su tono— tu novia, la actual.

—Sí —confesó mirándola a los ojos, Bella soltó el celular en la cómoda donde guardaba su ropa y lo encaró.

—Eres de lo peor —susurró con impotencia— y no quiere verte nunca más Edward Cullen —sus manos se cerraron en puñitos debido a la presión que les ejercía, Bella estaba fuera de sí, no quería verlo nunca—. Fuera de mi casa —se acercó a la cómoda y sacó ropa limpia para meterse a bañar—. ¡Ahora!

—Déjame que te explique —la tomó del brazo e hizo que lo mirara, Bella estaba hecha una furia, pero esta no superaba el dolor que sentía de que la hubiera usado, y aun peor, que le hubiera roto el corazón otra vez.

—¿Qué otra mentira vas a decirme, eh? —le gritó con todas sus fuerzas— ¿que te importo? ¿que no puedes vivir sin mí a pesar de que tienes novia?

—¡Sí! —él también gritaba— no he podido quitarte de mi cabeza ni un solo segundo en estos malditos séis años, Bella —sus ojos empezaron a aguarse poco a poco por la impotencia que sentía—. ¡¿Qué no entiendes que no puedo dejarte?! ¡que por más mujeres que tenga ninguna se parece a ti en lo más mínimo! En nada —murmuró lo último—, en nada —la miró de abajo hacia arriba, arrodillado como un pecador arrepentido—. Ninguna de ellas son tu.

Bella se cubrió la boca para que no la oyera sollozar, Edward había cruzado la línea esta vez se dijo mientras buscaba algo para cubrir su desnudez.

—Me engañaste —se levantó de su lugar y la miró cabizbajo.

—No podía decírtelo —Bella sonrió con ironía.

—Preferiste mentir.

—¡No! —la tomó por los brazos y la pegó a la pared, sus ojos pronto despedirían líquido salino, estaban por brotar cascadas de esas esmeraldas tan majestuosas—. Iba a cortarla. Lo juro.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando te reconquistara —Bella quiso golpearlo.

—Así que la tenía como mi suplente —miró arriba del techo buscando ayuda, ayuda para no golpearlo en la hermosa y atractiva cara que poseía el sinvergüenza—. También la usabas a ella.

—Y ella a mí —respondió a la defensiva— yo si la quería cuando la invité a salir, pero ella solo me aceptó para ligar con mi primo, James.

—Estás mintiéndo —lo acusó.

—Juro que es la verdad —contestó ofuscado, Bella rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, James no sería capaz de hacer algo tan despreciable —Edward sonrió con tristeza.

—Pensaba como tú —negó de un lado a otro— hasta que los vi juntos... en la cama hace dos noches.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, si quieres creerme lo entiendo —la soltó, caminó hasta la cama y sentó en ella en dirección a la ventana—. He cometido error tras error contigo —sonrió amargamente y la miró por el rabillo del ojo—. Empezando por aquella vez que te me confesaste —suspiró— y te rechacé.

—Ya ha pasado mucho de eso —dijo sentándose a su lado, con el rostro lleno de las lágrimas que había dejado salir.

—Para mí será como si hubiera sido ayer —confesó viéndola— siempre.

—Esto se terminó Edward —dijo conteniéndose—, para siempre.

—Lo sé —la miró por última vez y sonrió— tal vez lo mejor para ti es que me aleje definitivamente —Bella abrió los ojos y lo escrutó.

—¿Definitivamente? —pensó en esa posibilidad, no sonaba mal, después de todo él solo la lastimaba—. Eso es mucho tiempo.

—Pero es lo justo —dijo buscando su ropa en todo el montonero de sábanas—. Quiero que me beses por última vez Isabella Swan —sonrió de lado abatido— para tener como recuerdo el delicioso sabor de tus labios —Bella lo pensó un par de veces y terminó aceptando, lo besó con furia, pasión y con algo de dolor. Luego de eso Bella salió de la habitación con la intención de jamás volver a verlo...

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, miró a su alrededor. Un fuerte brazo tenía rodeada su cintura posesivamente para que no escapara. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Aun seguía con Edward?

No.. Estaba en la cama con su marido.. miró la pared de forma pensativa y se acordó de lo que su esposo le había confesado aquella tarde cuando estaban en el estacionamiento en su auto. Lo miró descansar, dormía como un bebé, pensó enternecida.

Más no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de las infidelidades, ea un tema tan complejo que no se podía discutir así como así, se debía necesitar paciencia. Autodominio. No era fácil para la parte engañada aceptar esa traición tan... descarada. Y aunque Mike era un hombre decente no podía evitar desconfiar un poco de él. Al fin y al cabo, había engañado a la mujer que tanto había amado. Se levantó de la cama y se colocó su bata de seda blanca, se sentía apenada por la tal Jessica.

Tal vez no era ni la mitad de hermosa y sexy que la amante, o tal vez si. Sea como fuera no se merecía lo que le tocó aguantar, y la amante descarada debía haber recibido algo más que el rompimiento de su compromiso.

Pobre hombre el que tuvo que aguantarse los cuernos de su novia. Semejante mujer, no era para menos, más no estaba justificada.

Y otra vez los recuerdos de aquella vez que tuvo sexo con Edward comenzaban a asediarla. Su mente no le daba ningún descanso, pero esta vez, en vez de reprimirlos como siempre hacía los dejó que fluyeran libres provocándole el sueño que menos quería recordar: cuando ese pelirrojo le mintió y traicionó vilmente, suspiró.

Mejor dicho había traicionado a su pobre novia.

—Hombres —dijo bajito, para luego acostarse de nuevo entre los brazos de su esposo, sin quitarse la bata.

**Buenooo**

**como habrán notado subiré un par de capítulos más porque la cosa se tornó interesante entre los personajes principales. **

**como el fic ha tenido muy pocos seguidores y reviews decidí que la terminaría lo más pronto posible, pero me agarró un atacazo artístico y decidí continuarlo :D **

**Debes seguir a tu musa loca, dicen por ahí jejeje **

**Besos! :* **

**PD: Al final fue Mike quien terminó confesándose, lo que esto se pone aun más interesante**** :3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Crepúsculo no son míos, la historia en cambio si. Y espero que la disfruten :D

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los minutos pasaban, Bella estaba lista para asistir a una gran fiesta de inversionistas con su esposo. Una de las tantas que debía acompañarlo por gusto, ya que Mike jamás la obligaba a asistir.

Apareció por detrás y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, a la vez que rodeaba su pequeño y menudo cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos.

—¿Lista?

—Sí —sonrió.

—No sabía que —lo frenó justo cuando estaba por tomar su gabardina puesta en la silla frente al espejo de Bella—.. tienes que —se mordió el labio— aguantar todo lo que se diga de ti a las espaldas —el joven Newton pestañeó curioso.

—¿Cosas como qué? —Bella estaba nerviosa, no quería ofenderle y mucho menos hacerle sentir culpa por algo del pasado.

—Por lo que pasó con Jessica —dijo tímidamente.

Mike se acercó a besarle y sonrió.

—Lo que lleguen a pensar de mi no me vale nada Bells —besó su frente—, me importa lo que tu pienses de mi y nada más.

Bella sonrió y lo abrazó con cariño.

—¿Aunque piense cosas malas de ti? —la soltó y la miró avergonzado— es broma, tonto.

—Se nos hace tarde —dijo tomando su gabardina, Bella hizo lo mismo con su saco, y juntos salieron de la mansión tomados de la mano. Directo hacía donde estaba la limusina esperándolos estaba el chofer con la puerta abierta a modo de espera.

—Gracias Charles —el hombre mayor asintió gustoso.

El camino hacía la velada fue silencioso. Ninguno de los dos decía algo exceptuando que fueran cosas triviales. Al llegar el chofer les abrió la puerta y bajaron, el complejo en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta era un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas.

—Guau —dijo observando las luces que se habían colocado en los jardines como adornos, todo era hermoso y bien detallado con respecto a decoración—. Es hermoso.

—Espera que entremos —dijo tomándola del brazo y conduciéndola al interior del lugar.

—¿Ya lo conocías? —preguntó.

—Si —dijo sin más—, he tenido muchas juntas y veladas aquí. Generalmente el hotel Masen de los más prestigiosos de Nueva York —se quedó de piedra al escucharlo decir ese apellido—. ¿Bella? ¿Sucede algo, cariño? Te quedaste parada aquí...

—No, no es que... solo recordé algo es todo —sonrió como si nada quitándole importancia, aunque estaba perturbada por saber a quienes pertenecía el hotel—, ese apellido me suena —dijo como si no le afectara lo oído—. ¿Quien es el dueño?

—Los conocerás en un momento —dijo mientras seguían caminando. Saber eso no ayudaba en nada a calmar sus nervios por demás alborotados, respiró hondo y se obligó a caminar aferrada al brazo de Mike como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Cuando entraron Bella se quedó con los ojos y la boca abiertos, todo era mucho más bello y lujoso. Había sido preparado para un sueño, o cuento de hadas.

—Te dije que te gustaría —dijo riendo, pero Bella no lo oía claro, estaba perdida en la perfección de cada detalle. Para empezar el lugar era inmenso y tenía piso de mármol. Algo sumamente costoso y elegante, las paredes tenían una especie de guarda hecha de mármol pulido con incrustantes de diamantes o piedras preciosas. No estaba segura si era una cosa o la otra, tal ambas pensó ilusionada. Todo era estupendo, las cortinas color beige caían majestuosamente, las de color blanco dentro hacían juego con las paredes y el lugar en general, los manteles color marfil tenían pequeños detalles naranja y dorado, un lujo.

—De haber sabido que vendríamos aquí hubiera elegido el vestido más elegante que tengo en el armario —Mike soltó una risita.

—Estás hermosa, nena —besó el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Siempre dices eso —le reclamó— aunque no sea cierto.

—No empieces —dijo ofuscado.

—Para ti soy la perfección andando —lo regañó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y enarcaba una ceja a modo de "enojo"

—No quiero pelear.

—Tampoco yo —dijo— solo quiero molestarte —hizo un mohín como niña caprichosa—, siempre cedes ante todos mis caprichos ¡eso no se vale!

—¿Porque no? —preguntó.

—Quiero que seamos una pareja normal, Mike —dijo con un puchero encantador—, debo tener algo que te haga enojar. Lo que sea, no lo sé un piquete de mosquito quizá —le dio un pellizco en el brazo que no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Compórtate —exigió—. No quiero dramas aquí.

—Ah vamos, Mike —dijo rodando los ojos.

—No sé que te sucede, pero lo que sea sé que se te pasará —sonrió de lado y la contempló embobado—, y serás mi Bella de siempre.

—¿Que pasa si no?

—Sino qué.

—¿Que pasa si no soy más tu Bella? —hizo un puchero, y Mike sonrió.

—Eso no pasará —le tomó el brazo y lo enlazó con el suyo—, vamos a saludar a la anfitriona de la fiesta,Esme Masen.

Al oír aquel nombre la sangre se le congeló en el cuerpo, al final si era Esme la propietaria del hotel. Sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que se tratara de ella, pero habían tantos Masen en Nueva York que soñó unos segundos que todo fuera una casualidad, y que nada que tenía que ver con Cullen se cruzara esa noche.

En los pocos años de casada con Mike jamás le había acompañado a una fiesta, y precisamente ahora tenía que hacerlo. En donde se llevaba a cabo era más su incomodidad que ir con él a una de sus fiestas de trabajo, pero ya estaba aquí y no pensaba dejarlo solo y su apoyo. Al fin y al cabo eso hacía una buena compañera: estar ahí a su lado. Caminaron lentamente saludando a varios conocidos de Mike, cuando llegó el momento de saludar a la anfitriona.

—¡Esme! —dijo Mike.

—¿Mike? —dijo la hermosa mujer entrada en años— ¿Mike Newtton, eres tú? —se acercó a darle un cálido abrazo— no has cambiado mucho, cariño.

—Tampoco tú —dijo.

—Y ella... —se paró en cuanto la vio—, Bella... —susurró bajito, tanto que ni ella se escuchó casi—. ¿Que haces aquí? —murmuró. Bella se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

—Vine aquí —dijo— Mike es mi esposo —Esme puso una cara de extrema sorpresa.

—¿Esposo?

—Sí —dijo él.

—Estamos casados hace tres años —comentó— lamento si no te gusta, no hicimos fiesta.

—Así que no invitamos a nadie —se encogió de hombros, Esme enarcó una ceja dubitativa.

—Ok —dijo sin más.

—El lugar es hermoso —comentó Bella—, no sabía que habías heredado un hotel, Esme —la susodicha sonrió.

—No cariño, no heredé nada —dijo— empecé a invertir mis ahorros y —señaló parte del lugar— ¡Voila! ¡Esfuerzo duro!

—Me alegro mucho por ti —la abrazó— siempre fuiste una mujer hermosa y emprendedora, te quiero Esme —volvió a abrazarla con más cariño— eres un modelo a seguir.

—¿Eh? —dijo Mike extrañado por la actitud tan familiar de las mujeres— ¿me perdí algo, se conocen?

—Sí —dijo la mayor— Bella es mi hija adoptiva —hizo una cara graciosa— del corazón.

—¿Qué cosa? —miró a Bella. Bella sonrió gustosa y asintió.

—Conozco a la familia de Esme —dijo sin dejar de sonreír, de pronto su cara cambió a una de empatía—, desde pequeña solía jugar con sus hijos Alice y... Edward —dijo el último nombre bajito, pero Mike lo parecía comprender todo.

—¿Edward? ¿el mismo que siempre nombras? —dijo molesto, Bella no supo que contestar, simplemente guardó silencio y asintió.

—No es lo que..

—Voy por algo de ponche —se retiró de la escena, enojado. No quería escuchar que su esposa soñaba o pensaba aunque fuera un poco en aquel sujeto tan desagradable como lo era Edward Cullen.

—Mike —dijo Bella.

—Déjalo —dijo Esme— ya se le pasará.

—¿Tu crees?

—Si —hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia— ahora cuéntame como es que llegaste a casarte con Mike Newton, por lo que sé es un buen tipo, pero algo en el no me cierra,Bella.

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó extrañada.

—Nada —negó— yo me entiendo solita. ¿Cómo están tus padres? Hace tanto que no los veo que...

—Ambos murieron —dijo con la voz quebrada— Mamá aguantó mucho su pulmonía hasta que la venció —contuvo las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos chocolate— no pude hacer nada por salvarla y Charlie...

—Ya —dijo Esme y la atrajo a su pecho donde la arropó un rato— discúlpame, cariño. No lo sabía...

—No importa —dijo apenada— viven dentro de mi, siempre.

Esme la miró con ternura y con una sonrisa le demostró su apoyo.

—Eres una de las personas más fuertes y hermosas que conozco —dijo sincera— y no me refiero solo a belleza física, que en eso estás bien dotada —señaló la parte donde estaba su corazón y la miró a los ojos— sino por tu nobleza y generosidad.

—¿Generosidad? —chistó— ¡o pude comprarle las medicinas a mi mamá! —se limpió una lágrima que se le había escapado, gracias a Dios que había utilizado máscara de rimell a prueba de agua por si acaso se le daba por llorar, era muy llorona en ocasiones menos oportunas— gracias por tus palabras Esme, pero no hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos.

Esme la reprendió.

—¡Si lo hiciste! Edward me contó lo mucho que trabajaste para comprarle medicamentos, pero...

—No entiendo —frunció el ceño— dijiste que no tenías relación con tu familia desde que te divorciaste de... —se cortó en el momento en que vio como sus ojos verdes y preciosos mostraban un tinte melancólico—. Disculpame tu a mi ahora, Esme. No quise...

—Sé que no quisiste, Bella, lo sé —aseguró— ¿e parece si conoces a otros invitados? Aquí te divertirás muchísimo con nosotros —sonrió cálidamente— espero que visites los hoteles más seguido —"si Mike me trae" pensó Bella en su interior.

—Seguro.

Esme le guiñó un ojo.

—Estás hermosa, ese vestido beige te queda súper bien —lo miró de arriba a abajo con aprobación—, el strass tampoco está tan mal —halagó, Bella se sintió dichosa. Que alguien como Esme le dijera que era linda significaba bastante para ella—, y el peinado es el complemento perfecto, sencillo y natural, con un toque elegante ¡Te felicito!

—Gracias —dijo tímidamente— el tuyo es perfecto para la ocasión —resaltó la palabra ocasión suavemente—, el color negro no falla nunca —Esme soltó una risita.

—Y te adelgaza —ambas rieron.

Al volver a la mesa, Bella notó que su esposo aun estaba tenso. Quiso hablarle para romper la atmósfera pesada que se había creado alrededor de ambos, pero él se negaba hacerlo. Bella se cansó y pidió permiso a los presentes, necesitaba ir al tocador. Cuando llegó habían un montón de jóvenes muy hermosas mirándose en los espejos, se veían contentas con la apariencia que este les proyectaba. Sin embargo, algunas simplemente se maquillaban exageradamente para aumentar el número de asistentes observándolas. "Que superficiales" pensó, ella apenas se había puesto un rimell y un rubor, ahora mismo se pondría un poco de gloss en sus rosados labios carnosos.

—¿Bella? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Bella se volteó y se quedó helada al ver quien era.

—James —saludó— gusto en verte —el susodicho sonrió mostrando sus amarillentos dientes por el café y el tabaco, a Bella le resultó desagradable verlos en aquellas condiciones poco cuidadas.

—Hace mucho que no te aparecías por Nueva York —dijo como si nada, abrazándola de forma melosa y un poco atrevida—. ¿Que te trae por aquí? No creo que hayas venido desde Forks a una simple fiesta aquí ¿eh? —rió estruendosamente, Bella sonrió con falsedad. Dos segundos que llevaban conversando y ya quería quitarse a su viejo conocido de encima.

—Vine con mi esposo.

—¿Tu qué? —dijo anonadado.

—Esposo —repitió con ironía— Me casé, James —sonrió de lado— aunque te cueste entenderlo —James negó inmediatamente.

—No es eso es que —se mordió el labio— Edward... te quería para él —Bella abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Que acababa de decirle?

—¿Que dices, James? —repitió— Edward tiene.. novia. Victoria sino recuerdo mal, me dijo que ella y tu... bueno. Le pusieron el cuerno a él, que ella estaba con él para acercarse a tí.

—Es cierto —confirmó.

—Entonces no entiendo porque no se buscó otra mujer de su "clase" —recalcó la última palabra— yo no soy ni seré como Rosalie Hale.

—A nosotros nunca nos importó eso Bella —frunció el ceño molesto— al tío Carlisle si pues... —la miró a los ojos con pena— está casado con... la arpía.

—¡so a mi no me importa!

—Sabemos lo mucho que te afectó —le recordó.

—Como sea, ya es parte de mi pasado —dijo recordando que Mike Newton era ahora su presente y esperaba que fuera su futuro también ya que lo quería bastante.

Tal vez no lo amaba, como había dicho Ángela, pero él era dulce y tierno con ella. Lo menos que podía hacer era corresponderle. Sonrió.

—A pesar de que eres algo grotesco e irresponsable —sonrió recordando viejos tiempos en los que los cuatro solían jugar: Edward, ella, Alice y James. Luego de que la distancia los separara un poco se alegraba de ver a sus viejos compañeros de travesuras de nuevo— te quiero. Eres especial, James —se mordió el labio apenada, su sonrisa se había borrado de pronto—, y lamento que hayas roto tu amistad con Edward.

James resopló suavemente.

—No lo culpo.

—Entiendes que lo que hiciste es grave —dijo mirándolo— ¿verdad? —el joven asintió— Bien, nunca es tarde para arreglar algo que se quebró...

—¿Quebrado? —sonrió levemente, y con los ojos brillantes. Parecía realmente afectado de que su relación de primos se hubiera estropeado por una mujer—, todo se perdió por mi maldita culpa... todo por ella —dijo con amargura, se tomó un momento y prosiguió—. La amé, demasiado. Pero ella solo quería jugar con ambos —refiriéndose a Edward y a él mismo— luego se largo como una vil zorra —escupió con resentimiento. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, habían cosas que Edward no le había contado de aquella chica, pero no era tampoco algo de su incumbencia así qué... —ya me voy, lamento hacerte perder tiempo —sonrió de lado con un tinte cariñoso— me alegro de volver a verte.

—I-igual —dijo Bella, James dio la vuelta y se marchó tan sigilosamente que ni lo vio. Se acomodó su vestido beige y partió a la mesa donde estaba su esposo esperándola.

...

La velada había sido hermosa, aunque tuvo esa espinita de que se encontraría a Edward en algún momento, eso no pasó. Afortunadamente la suerte o tal vez alguna fuerza poderosa se había puesto de su lado.

El camino de vuelta a su casa fue en absoluto silencio. Así le gustaba a Bella en ocasiones, pero no en esta porque no era agradable, todo lo contrario. El silencio que los rodeaba era tenso y desesperante aunque no sabía cual era el motivo del enojo de Mike.

—Ah..

—¡¿Porque no me dijiste eso?! —dijo sobresaltado asustando a Bella— ese desgraciado de Cullen siempre metiéndose en mis asuntos —sonó el claxon a un peatón asustado que por poco atropella—. Maldita sea —gruñó, Bella lo encaró.

—¡Qué demonios te pasa!

—Eres tu —escupió.

—¿Yo? —preguntó anonadada, Mike asintió.

—De todos lo idiotas elegiste precisamente al mayor —hizo maniobras con el volante demostrando lo enojado y confuso que sea sentía—. ¡¿Porqué?!

—¿Porqué qué? —había comenzado a enojarse también— te desconozco, Mike. Para el auto si vas a seguir conduciendo como un enfermo —Mike soltó una carcajada y la miró con enojo.

—¿Enfermo? Cariño, deberías fijarte lo que es Edward Cullen primero.

—¡Sé lo que es! —gritó ya enojada—, ¡y tu estás comportándote de la misma manera ahora!

—¡Jamás! —exclamó solemne.

—¡Baja la velocidad! —exigió realmente molesta— ¡ahora!

—¡No!

Siguió conduciendo como loco hasta que un taxi negro se le atravesó y por poco se lo traga, al pasar semejante susto para Bella empezó a tomar conciencia y bajó la velocidad de un frenazo, parando el vehículo. Bella salió del auto roja del enojo, sería mejor que no se le acercara.

—¡No me toques!

—¡Ven aquí, Bells!

Intentó tomar su brazo, pero fue inútil así que tomó su vestido y le arrancó un pedazo, no había manera de frenar a la dolida y molesta joven que luchaba para no tropezar y caer debido a sus tacos de aguja.

—Imbécil —murmuró. Caminó sin rumbo por la acera hasta que encontró una agencia de taxis y tomó uno que la llevara de nuevo a su casa. En el camino se permitió derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, Mike jamás le había hablado así.

Mucho menos le había hecho berrinches por nada desde el tiempo que llevaban casados. Sin embargo, la forma en que acababa de comportarse la había decepcionado profundamente, sin mencionar que esa actitud le dificultaba poder confiar en él de nuevo.

—¿Señorita? Necesito recoger a otro persona —dijo el taxista llamando su atención.

—Descuide —intentó disimular su llanto.

—Vale —el hombre se paró en una avenida conocida, más Bella no le prestó ni la más mínima atención. Estaba concentrada en sus problemas emocionales de pareja. Pasaron varias calles hasta que una persona subió a su taxi. No se fijó en quién era, solo siguió llorando sobre el cristal de la ventana mientras veía las nubes amontonarse en el oscuro cielo. Pronto lloverá, se dijo distraída.

Al llegar a un bulevar el taxista se bajó en una gasolinera para cargar combustible y siguió con su camino, al estar sola con el pasajero de al lado, pensó "¿y si lo saludo?" "solo para ser cortes, llevamos como cinco minutos aquí esperando" al comprender de quién se trataba se paralizó.

—Hola —saludó el susodicho— ¿como has estado, Bella?

—Edward —dijo con la voz entrecortada— ¿esto es otro sueño acaso?

* * *

**Holaaa! **

**Quiero hacer aclaraciones, este capítulo es el 11. El anterior el 10. **

**Tuve un pequeño error antes y me comí el capítulo por equivocación, así que les pido sus más cordiales disculpas xD**

**Respecto al capítulo anterior, Bella no corre a Edward de su casa. Se va de la casa de él después de descubrir que tenía novia. Perdón es otro error de escenas en este caso. Ya voy hacer el cambio correcto en esa escena en particular que es un recuerdo. **

**Y con este: ¿Qué les pareció este? Mucha tensión ¿eh?**

**Así de dramática soy jijiji **

**NOS LEEMOS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Twilight no me pertenece a mí sino a su creadora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo lo tomo prestado un rato por diversión x3

* * *

Capítulo 12

—¿Que haces aquí? ¿porqué demonios siempre termino encontrándote? —preguntó, Edward solo se encogió de hombros.

—No sé —Bella negó, debía salir del taxi de inmediato—. ¿A donde vas?

—Suéltame —exigió, pero Edward no movió ni un músculo para soltarla.

—Hace frío —recordó— y es peligroso, déjame hablar con el taxista y...

—¡Tu no me vas a mandar Edward Cullen! —dijo zafandose de un manotazo de su agarre, no quería que le tocara ni un pelo en ese momento de enojo—, ¡no vuelvas a tocarme! ¿oíste? —Edward levantó las manos.

—De acuerdo, pero no te dejaré ir a sola a donde sea que vas irte —Bella sonrió de lado con satisfacción, disfrutaría en revelarle aquello que no tenía ni idea.

—No hace falta porque llamaré a mi esposo —la cara de Edward se volvió de piedra ¿que era lo que había dicho Isabella?

—Tu —murmuró—... qué? —Bella no supo si estaba en una especie de trance— ¿desde... cuando? —levantó la frente antes de responderle.

—Tres años —dijo firme.

—¿Por que? ¿porque..?

—¿Discúlpa? —dijo anonadada, ese hombre era el colmo del cinísmo— ¿solo tu puedes rehacer tu vida?

—No digo eso es que..

—Como sea —empezó a marcar el número del chófer en su celular—. ¿Charles? ¿puedes venir a buscarme? estoy en la gasolinera frente a la estación de buses. Sí, vale. Te espero —colgó, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ver a su marido luego de aquella pelea. Volvió su vista a Edward, tenía la cara perdida en algún punto del cristal de las ventanas— debiste pensar que algo como esto pasaría.

—Yo detuve al conductor —confesó.

—¿Qué?

Edward suspiró profundo.

—Le dije que fingiera echar gasolina para que nos dejara solos —la miró a los ojos de forma penetrante y sonrió de lado— le pagué por ello.

—¿Porque lo haces? —quiso saber— ¿porque siempre me buscas? de una manera u otra siempre terminamos encontrándonos —torció la boca y continuó— ya no creo en las casualidades, Edward.

—No sabía que eras tu —confesó— me di cuenta a los dos minutos de viaje y —se sentó contra el asiento con la cabeza mirando al techo del vehículo— pensé que no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad contigo —Bella rodó los ojos— de verdad te extrañé estos siete años, desde que nos vimos por última vez decidí no volver a cruzarme en tu camino —sonrió con amargura— soy malo para ti.

—¿Recién ahora lo admites? —Edward soltó una carcajada, y asintió.

—No seas cruel —la miró y extendió su mano hasta su rostro, Bella lo esquivó por supuesto. Pero él tenía mucha más fuerza que ella y le tomó el rostro haciendo que lo mirara de frente— Te amo, Isabella —sonrió al sentir como se erizaba con su toque, y de paso con lo que acababa de decirle— siempre lo hice.

—Mientes —le acusó.

—No miento, Bella —Bella negó y se quitó la mano de encima que la había acariciado dulcemente

—Me dijiste que querías que fuéramos amigos cuando te dije lo que sentía. Aquella noche lluviosa fue la peor de toda mi vida, Edward.

—Lo sé —admitió— recuerdo que te fuiste muy mal —Bella rió con ironía al oírlo—. Lo siento, de verdad.

—Y aun así intentas acercarte a mí, —Se tomó su tiempo antes de responder a la molesta muchacha, finalmente lo hizo.

—No podía confesarte que sentía lo mismo que tu —se mordió el labio inferior— si te hubiera presentado como mi novia formal —apretó su labio con más insistencia debido a la ansiedad— te hubieran hecho la vida imposible, Bella. Sabes que Carlisle es un títere en manos de Elizabeth.

—Me niego a creerlo.

—¡Es la verdad! —apretó los dientes ofuscado— no quería verte sufrir, no lo hubiera soportado.. —Bella negó.

—No hubieramos vivido ahí —dijo— si me hubieras querido de verdad no hubieras buscado excusas tontas como esa. Me largo de aquí —no la dejó mover ni un solo músculo hasta que se colocó enfrente de ella y le tomó el rostro muy cerca del suyo— q-que..

—No —murmuró contra su boca— fui un imbécil, y un cobarde, pero —rozó su labio inferior, Bella sintió una electrizante sensación recorriéndole de los pies hasta la coronilla de su cabeza, se sentía como nunca antes se había sentido con alguien, ni con Mike siquiera— bésame por favor...

Bella negó.

—Déjame irme —"nunca" susurró Edward, antes de juntar sus bocas en una adorable y suave danza placentera. Bella quería morirse ahí mismo, se estaba derritiendo con las caricias suaves que él le estaba haciendo con su boca. Y se sentía bastante irresistibles y placenteras— ¡Ya, basta! —volvió a besarla— ¡Edward detente!

—No —volvió a besarla con más ímpetu, era deliciosa y muy prohibida. Sobre todo ahora que tenía esposo. Quien fuera el maldito afortunado quería matarlo con sus propias manos y hacerlo sufrir dolorosamente—. ¡Suéltame Cullen! —le estampó una cachetada y salió del taxi como alma que lleva el diablo.

Caminó hacía uno de los semáforos ignorando sus gritos llamándola y se acercó al auto que encontró conocido. Era Charles, su mayordomo.

—Que alegría me da verte —dijo subiéndose— no creerás... —el hombre que estaba al volante no era el mayordomo de su mansión— M-mike —no la miró, simplemente colocó los seguros y arrancó. El camino hacía la mansión Newton era más silencioso que de costumbre, cosa que ya no le hacía ningún chiste a Bella.

Debían arreglar sus problemas.

Y pronto.

—¿Mike? —le llamó— ¿podemos hablar un minuto?

—¿Sobre qué? —dijo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa de diseñador que portaba— no quiero escuchar más excusas, Bella.

Bella se extrañó.

—No entiendo a que excusas te refieres —dijo ofendiéndose— Tu eres el que siempre quiere evitar hablar de los temas que debemos.

—¿Hablar? —preguntó riéndose— ¡Estoy harto de verte babosear por ese imbécil de Cullen! —se acercó justo frente a ella, muy cerca— no quiero hablar nada que tenga que ver de ese tema —Bella se revolvió el flequillo ofuscada.

—Lo único que quiero que sepas es que te quiero y que no...

—¿Me quieres? —resopló—, pero no me amas ¿verdad? —Bella se quedó callada, no sabía que responder a aquello.

—Te amo —dijo tartamudeando, luego se acercó más para acariciarle con carillo aquella rubia y hermosa cabellera de la cual era poseedor—, pero no puedo mentirte, mi amor —tomó su mano y la besó con mucho amor, luego se la llevó hasta donde estaba su pecho, precisamente donde estaba su corazón y sonrió con dolor— no te amo más que a él —Mike sacó su mano de su pecho de golpe, tomó un par de almohadas de su clóset y se fue dando un portazo. Dormiría en la otra habitación.

Siempre era así cada vez que se peleaban, aunque esta vez no sabía si habría una vuelta atrás.

Se arrodilló sobre su vestido beige, el cual aun no se quitaba. Sintió su móvil vibrar, lo tomó y luego rechazó la llamada. Era Edward, de nuevo. Metiéndose en su vida como años atrás. Bajo su piel, de donde nunca había salido. Bella lloró y lloró amargamente, quería saber que pasaría de ahora en más en su vida con el regreso de Edward Cullen a ella.

* * *

**Holaaa! Muchas gracias por leer. Y gracias a la persona que me dio un review constructivo diciéndome que dejé algunas lagunas o huecos argumentales, en verdad gracias. Me encantaría que en este capítulo me señalaras que cosas dejé sueltas o que cabos para poder arreglarlo de inmediato Te quiero! **

**Y los quiero mucho por leerme, besitos y hasta el próximo capítulo de Tricks :3 **


End file.
